Snow White Angel
by S.A.M.Thedragongirl
Summary: A twist of Snow White. Ryou was known through out the land for having pale skin and hair, and ahvign a very gentle and kind heart. But what happens when Vivian tries to destroy him? All for the sake of fairest in the land! IDK read it yourself! Rated: T


Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful queen who had the kindest heart in the land.  
Many said she was also the fairest of all.

But all this did not make her happy, for she longed for a child to love and cherish.  
One winter day, she had been sitting at her window, which was ebony colored, and was sewing when she pricked her finger.  
She stared at the blood, and looked out the window to see the snow beginning to fall.

"God, I've prayed for so long... to have a little child. Please, if it is not much. May I have a child? I wish the little one would be as white as snow... I would not wish for red in their features or black if you do not wish it, but if he or she were only to be white as the snow outside my window... I would be so happy, my Lord."  
Her prayer was not answered for 2 years, but in the winter of the third year, her prayer was finally answer.

She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.  
His eyes were wide, and shining, and his skin and hair were the color of the snow that fell the hour he was born.  
But the happiness in the castle only lasted a few moths.  
One night, she became very ill, and only a few days later she died.

The child cried the moment he could not hear nor feel his mother's beautiful heart beat any more.  
The child was named Snow White...

* * *

As he grew, Snow White(but a he liked the name Ryou) was very quiet when he was very young. For his father was always busy, and never had time, and never wanted to see his son.  
So when ever Snow White asked children his age to let him play, they called him weak, and tiny.  
And being a kind hearted person just like his mother, he did not run to someone to tattle, but ran to the gardens and cried under the willow tree that sat next to the palace Well.

The well was old, and Snow White liked to sit near it when he cried, and sometimes when he was bored he would drop stones in the bottom, just for the sake of making sure water was inside it.

One day, when Snow White was about 7, a royal family from a distant kingdom came to visit Snow's father.  
They had a son, who was about 10 years old. His name was Bakura Akifa.

When Snow White first saw him when he and his father had welcomed the family, the two families stared at their children in shock.

Bakura looked like Ryou's long lost twin brother!  
Except Bakura's eyes were a bit more sharp(but still wide because he was young), then Snow White's and they were red instead of chocolate brown like Ryou's.  
And Bakura's skin was deeply tanned, while Ryou's was pale as snow.

Bakura's hair was also wilder, and he smiled in a very impish way.  
Ryou's hair was slightly tamer, and whiter, and he didn't smile at all, he just stared with a blank expression.

Bakura and Ryou didn't talk much at first, until one day, Bakura saw Ryou asking some children of the servants to play with him, and they began teasing him and calling him mean things.

When Ryou ran off, Bakura followed him.

When he found the poor little boy, he was crying under the willow like normal.  
Bakura walked over and rested his hands on his hips and glared at the boy. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Ryou looked up and stared at Bakura before rubbing his eyes and whispering, "Crying." Bakura glared. "Why? You should go and tell their parents to make them stop bossing you around! Your a prince for Ra's sake!"  
Ryou stared in shock, his tears forgotten. He had never heard such language, or heard someone talk in that tone of voice to him before.

"B-But, I don't want them to hate me more... if I tell their parents, they'll just call me a tattle tail." Ryou said timidly, Bakura scoffed.  
"Then they aren't even worth it! Besides, they think your weak. You need to show some back-bone to those peasants!"  
Ryou stared up at Bakura with puffy red eyes, and the tanned albino groaned.  
He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Why don't I give you some tips about standing up for yourself. Okay?"

And that was how the seed of Bakura and Ryou's relationship was sown.

After that, the two were inseparable. Ryou tried not to be clingy, but Bakura told him that it was okay as long as he wasn't a sissy about it. But even though Bakura and Ryou(Mostly Bakura, but Ryou showed them that he wasn't as weak as they thought) showed the kids they were tough and played with them, they enjoyed each other alone a lot more.

Ryou was at an age where garden plants that were bigger then him were very fun to walk by and through.  
And Bakura was just at an age where he enjoyed Ryou's innocent view of silly things like plants and trees.

When Bakura had to leave, Ryou was very unhappy and almost cried, but Bakura stopped him. "I'm not going away for ever you dolt! I'm coming back in the summer! I promise."  
True to his word, he and his family came back, and Ryou and Bakura still enjoyed one another's company.

At this point, Bakura was beginning to take an interest in hunting, horse back riding, and a lot of things boys his age did.  
But Ryou preferred the palace garden plants, and books were beginning to become very interesting if he could understand most of the words.  
Of coarse, nothing could keep his attention as long as Bakura could.

You see, Bakura's family traveled a lot, so they had been everywhere, from Egypt, to Rome and anywhere else.  
But Bakura's family had come back, and decided to just travel the lands surround they're and Ryou's kingdom.

Now, when Ryou turned 10, his father remarried after having the council pressured him into it.

If th eking had his way, he would've never married again.  
The queen, named Vivian, who came to the throne was not like the last queen. She was vain, she was beautiful, and her heart was selfish and cruel.  
She also held a secret. In her room, was a beautiful mirror, it's glass looked as if it were ice as silver roses stood frozen on the rim, it's golden frame welcomed anyone into looking at the beautiful thing.  
And when the queen Vivian looked into the mirror and said,  
"Mirror,  
Mirror on the wall,  
Who is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror would reply! Saying:

"Thou art the fairest of all, My queen"

Now even though Vivian was sated by this mirror's words, she despised her step-son Ryou.  
At his young age, it was natural that he should be adorable, but Vivian knew he would grow... and what if he inherited his mother's beauty? "Well," Vivian thought to herself, "Let's hope he doesn't. Or else." She smirked and licked her lips.

* * *

Bakura had never thought himself affectionate, or soft... but as the years went by, and he came to visit the palace... he couldn't help but think Ryou was very adorable(But he would never admit this aloud).  
Ryou was now 14, and Bakura 17.

Many of Bakura's friends from other kingdoms were starting to fall in love...  
If someone had him asked about the idea of falling in love, he would have scoffed or laughed saying, "They would have to have died then come back to life for me to think them even worth my time!"

But in the deepest chasm of his mind and heart, he knew that he was beginning to love the little Snow White.

Then one day, something that Bakura and Ryou both had dreaded happened.  
Bakura's parents decided it was time to head back out into the world.

Ryou really did cry this time, and Bakura did not scold him as harshly for it as normal.  
Instead he stroked the boy's head and promised him that when he came back, he'd never leave the boy again.  
He felt sappy for saying those things, but it seemed to work because Ryou slowly stopped crying.  
Instead, he hugged Bakura and asked him to remember him. Bakura agreed saying, "If only you'll stop crying already, Ryou!"

* * *

After Bakura left, things went from bad to worse for Ryou.  
The next day, Vivian looked into her mirror and asked,

"Mirror,  
Mirror on the wall,  
who is the fairest one of all?"

And the mirror replied slowly:

"You are Fair,  
Queen Vivian,

'tis true,  
But another is far more fairer then you."

Vivian sputtered in horror. "What?! Who is it?! Tell me mirror!"

"Hair and skin pale as snow,  
The heart 'tis sad,

But kind and true,  
Far more gentler and fairer then you,  
He is the fairest of them all."

Vivian's eyes turned to slits at the description, she turned to the window to see Ryou sitting under the willow, reading a book.  
"Snow White!" She hissed in raged.

Within the next few days, Ryou found himself being forced to work as one the servants.  
Don't think he didn't try to resist.  
He demanded in explanation, but Vivian just came out and slapped him across the face, and her nails had been long and sharp, so he had 4 scratch marks on his left cheek for weeks after that.

When he tried to see his father, his father said, "If Vivian thinks this best for you, then so be it."  
"But father, what about my lessons? Am I not heir to the throne?" Ryou asked in confusion. The king shrugged. "You shall have plenty of time for lessons.  
What she has you do is to help you learn any lessons that come from things outside the library's walls."  
And that was the end of that discusion.

He cleaned the floors, helped with laundry and anything else that left him aching and grumbling after he went to bed.  
But in all of this misery, there was a bright side.

As the years passed, and Ryou took his servitude for granted, he became lovelier inside and out as he sang and made friends with many of the palace servants. He came to respect people more then eh did when he was being spoiled and pampered.  
And as he continue dot smile and learn and grow,  
Everyone in the palace, came to care for him deeply.

Another good thing that kept the prince going was special.  
Ryou had a secret between him and his friend Tea.

Bakura and him were pen pals.

Bakura wrote to him whenever he could, and would give him the address Ryou needed to write back.  
So even thought the two were apart, their friendship remained strong through their pens and paper.  
And to make sure no one knew it was for Ryou, Tea faked, saying it was letters from a lover of hers that lived over seas. Vivian found it amusing, and did not question her for a long time.

Ryou and Bakura held many conversations via letters.  
In the later years, Ryou began to notice something. He noticed that Bakura would ask a question, that he though was a simple joke. It would say soemthing along the lines of "Are you old enough to marry?"

He would reply differently to the question each time.  
Sometimes he'd say he was too young.  
Sometimes, too old.  
Too tired... you get the idea.  
And each time, Bakura would write back telling him if the answers made him laugh, angry or happy.

Ryou was content with his abnormla royal life, and he became happier with each letter Bakura wrote.  
But as Ryou continued to clean, and write his best friend, he didn't know what horrible things were about to happen.

When Ryou had first started being a servant, and wore rags and grime very often, and complained about working and cleaning. Vivian's Mirror told her that she was the fairest.  
But as Ryou grew older and kinder, and he stopped complaining, and enjoyed his work, his beauty grew.

Then, one cold autmn day, when Ryou was at the age of 18, Vivian said to the mirror,

"Mirror,  
Mirror on the wall,

Who is the fairest of them all?"

And the Mirror said in an almost sad voice:

"You are Fair,  
Queen Vivian,

'tis true,  
But Prince Ryou is far more fairer then you."

And Vivian felt a horrible rage come over herself. "That impudent... little-" She suddenly heard Ryou's laughter.  
She looked outside to see Ryou talking to his two closest friends, Yugi(a stable boy) and Joey(a guard).

Her eyes narrowed and she watched as Seto, one of the royal hunters of the palace, walked by, grabbing Joey and saying a few words she couldn't hear.  
She watched in disgust as Seto and Joey fought animatedly in words for a moment, making Yugi and Ryou laugh, and two watched Joey being dragged away with Seto a second later, a smirk on the brunette's face, a pout on the blond's.

She smirked and ran her hands through her hair. "I think I know what to do with little Ryou, now."

Queen Vivian summoned Seto to her chambers.

"Seto, I want you to take Prince Ryou out into the forest, somewhere far inside it. So he can gather flowers and herbs for the castle vases and kitchens."  
"Yes, your majesty." Seto held back the twitch of his eye brow at being given such a silly, and simple, task of baby sitting Ryou.  
But his attention turned back to Vivian when she said. "And then, my faithful servant... you will kill him."

Seto's eyes widened in shock and he immediately looked up at the queen. "But your Majesty!" He exclaimed, "Ryou is-"  
"SILENCE." Seto bowed his head again. "You know the penalty if you fail me, Seto."  
Seto shivered in disgust when he thought of what Vivian did to male servants who disobeyed direct orders.  
"Yes, your majesty."He murmured, his body trembling with anger, Vivian thought it was fear, so she smiled in satisfaction.  
"Excellent, you may go now Seto, prepare Ryou and yourself to leave within the hour."

Seto bowed and to leave. "Wait!" Seto froze.  
Vivian walked over and handed him a box.  
"To prove you have done your work, bring back a lock of Ryou's hair, and cut out his heart, and put it in here."  
Seto slowly took the box, placing his other hand on his mouth, feeling sick. Vivian laughed at his distress. "I'll love feeling your skin and blood under my fingers if you fail. Obey and you will be safe. So will Joey."

Seto gasped and glared at her. "What?" Vivian shrugged, "I can't just harm you, that wouldn't be fair to Joey. I love toying with men's bodies. Even if Joey's will be less appealing then yours..." She licked her lips.  
Seto shook his head, "No, please. Leave Joey out of this, he won't know anything!" Vivian glared at Seto.  
"If I grant him mercy, your punishment will become far worse." Seto nodded. "I will do as you have asked, but yes, if I cannot do it, and I disobey, I accept full punishment." Vivian smirked. "Go then, and try not to fail."

When the doors of her room were closed, he sprinted down the halls, knowing what he had to do.

Seto did not want to face these punishments, but... Seto held his head high as he continued to move through the halls.

Joey would never forgive him(nor anyone else in this castle for that matter), if something happened to Ryou.

He went down to the kitchen where Mai(The head cook) was resting for the after noon in a rocking chair.

She blinked at Seto.  
"Hun, I would think you'd tell Joey to come get more food on his own." Seto opened his mouth to say otherwise, but he stopped and thought quickly. It would probably be safer for his lover, and his friends, if they didn't know the true reason...

He then shrugged and sighed. "Joey's not allowed to leave his post, and Yugi's too busy in the stables to get it for him, I was around."  
Mai shrugged and closed her eyes to rest awhile longer while Seto got 'Joey's' snack.  
When he finished getting all the food he could without Mai getting suspicious, and even though he thought he got his limit, he probably could've gotten two bags full of food without her being suspicious, mostly because of Joey's _famous_ appetite.  
But he didn't push his luck.

Seto went out to the stable and told one of the taller stable hands to get two horses ready, then went to get Ryou.  
The said boy was scrubbing the steps in the garden, near the well.

Seto walked over, grabbing the albino's attention. "Vivian wants me to take you into the forest to get flowers and such for the castle." Ryou groaned and stood up. "Okay. Let me finish-" "No, she wants you to do it _now_. Go get some extra clothes packed and put something warmer on." Ryou blinked.  
"Why would I need extra-?"  
"Just GO!"

Ryou jumped and ran inside to do what Seto said.

* * *

Ryou came out to the stables a few minutes later, climbing up onto his favorite horse Star Dust, who was a gentle black mare.  
Seto climbed onto a chocolate brown stallion named Fire Storm, and the two headed out.  
Ryou noticed Seto's dagger, which he used in his hunting, was in his belt loop, and his bow and quiver were strapped to his back.  
Then again, he knew Seto would protect any friend of Joey's, just so the blond wouldn't be sad or blame him for not helping.  
"Are you going to hunt?" Seto sighed. "Something like that."

The two rode for a good 2 hours into the forest until they came to a glen filled with flowers. Seto watched as Ryou immediately set to work gathering flowers. He watched his lover's friend for a bit then sighed. "Ryou. You don't need to do that."  
Ryou looked up confused. "But you said-" Seto glared, "forget what I said, get over here." Ryou obeyed, a daisy in his hand.  
He gasped in surprise when Seto hugged him. "Seto? What are you doing?" Ryou asked, feeling a little frightened.

Seto never hugged anyone, ever.  
Except Joey, and even then, it was only in the shadows of their room.

"I'm sorry, my prince... I would never let this happen to you... if I could help it." Ryou yelped as he was suddenly pushed against a tree, and Seto took out his Axe. "Seto?! AH!!!" Ryou screamed and clenched his eyes shut as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

A moment later, he heard a thud, followed by a growl.

Ryou opened his eyes to see Seto holding a lock of bloody hair.

Ryou looked at his shoulder, it was the smallest wound, just enough to bleed.

"I..." He looked at Seto confused as the hunter wrapped the lock of hair in a handkerchief then went to Fire Storm's saddle bags. Seto came over, holding a bag, and a strip of linen. Ryou tensed as Seto pulled Ryou's shirt off and wrapped the wound. Ryou shivered in the cold air, but sighed when Seto helped him put his shirt back on.

"The queen has ordered me to kill you... but I can't." Seto explained, as he wrapped a scarf around Ryou's neck to help him keep warm. Ryou blinked as tears tried to escape his eyes. "But why would she?" Seto scoffed, "Jealousy, most likely. That woman is selfish. She doesn't want anyone being prettier then her."

Seto put the bag of food for Ryou in Star Dust's saddle bags. "Stay off the roads. If someone sees you, and Vivian finds out I did not kill you..." Seto shook his head.  
Ryou walked over and kissed Seto's cheek. "Thank you... I know your taking a risk with this." Seto sighed and glared at Ryou. "Just go. And try to find someplace to live quickly, winter is coming fast."  
Ryou nodded and climbed into the saddle. "Thank you, again, Seto."

Seto scoffed and slapped the horse's rear, sending it into a quick trot.  
Ryou waved to Seto before he disappeared from the clearing.

Seto turned to Fire Storm. "Alright, let's go find ourselves a heart." He said, climbing into the horse's saddle and directing the horse towards the farming area in the kingdom.

* * *

Ryou traveled through the forest for 3 days, the late November winds kept him chilled a little, but the blue scarf Seto had given him kept the albino warmer.  
The food was kept fresh thanks to the cold, but it was soon gone by the 4th day Ryou spent in the forest.  
One day, the wind blew hard, and the last of the fall rain began falling down like cold needles on Ryou and Star Dust.

At one point, a tree feel very close to Ryou, and it made him whimper in fear, but Star Dust, as the gentle horse she was, didn't lose her head. She side stepped, and whinnied, but she simply kept moving.  
The rain seemed to never stop as they ventured the forest for what felt like hours.

Then a dreadful thing happened. Another tree fell, and this time, it fell so close that Star Dust really did run. Ryou clutched the saddle, but his white bangs fell and into his face, so he could not see the branch that hung low until his head collided with it.

Star Dust froze as Ryou fell from the saddle.  
Rain continued to pour as a white haired boy lay on the ground, his ankle in a funny position... it was caught in the stirrup.  
What a dear and gentle horse Star Dust was, to stop.

* * *

Ryou moaned in pain as he slowly regained consciousness.  
He noticed that he wasn't in the forest anymore.

Ryou would have thought all the things that happened to him with Seto and the forest was a dream, until he tried to more his left foot. He groaned in pain and looked down. It was bandaged up, and resting a purple pillow.  
The boy looked around him and knew at once this was NOT his room.

He was laying on a bed of lavender and darker shades of purple, and the walls were a gentle violet, with cherry wood lining the lower half.  
There was a desk near by desk, piled with unorganized papers and jars and beakers for experiments.  
He sat up slowly, noting the floor was a complete with clothes everywhere.

Speaking of clothes.

Ryou looked at himself and blinked when he found he was only wearing his under shorts.

He looked up as the door opened with a creak and girl with blond hair popped her head in and looked around.  
"Oh, boy. Mahad is not going to be happy about what I did to his room." She murmured, then turned her head to the bed.  
Ryou blushed and pulled the covers up to his neck to hide his bare chest.  
The girl's eyes immediately lightened up when she saw him. "Your awake! Great!"

She walked all the way in, carrying a tray of wonderful things to smell and eat. "Who-Who are you? And where am I?" Ryou asked, forgetting about his bare chest as Mana put the tray in front of him. "I'm Mana! And this is my master's cottage!"  
Ryou blinked. "Master?"  
Mana giggled. "Master Mahad is teaching me how to use magic! My nick name's Dark Magician Girl."  
Ryou smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ryou"

Suddenly, a scream of pure horror rang through out the house. "What was that?"

Mana laughed nervously. "Chaos must have seen the kitchen... I kinda forgot to clean?" She waved it off.  
"Forget it, go ahead and eat, while I, um... try to calm Chaos down."  
She then slowly left the room while Ryou ate his breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. It was actually very good, and he finished with a sigh of content. He jumped at the sound of a frightened squeal and a bang was heard outside the door.

Next moment, the door opened and young man with blue eyes and purple hair walked in.  
He wore the strangest purple colored clothes, which reminded Ryou of another magician who worked in the palace.  
He noticed they looked alike too!  
Except the one at the palace had tanned skin, and his hair was silver... the man who entered the room sighed in exhaustion at the site of his abused room.  
"What am I gonna do with that girl?" He murmured, shaking his head.

Then he looked at Ryou and smiled. "Hello, I'm Mahad, Mana's teacher and I'm also a magician."  
He held out a hand to Ryou, who took it and shook it softly. Magicians weren't uncommon, in fact many people looked for their help at times, that's why they had one in the palace.

"Nice to meet you Mahad, I'm Ryou." He said.  
Ryou cleared his throat. "Um, How did I get here?"  
Mahad sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "Me and my cousin Chaos found you unconscious, your ankle was twisted form your fall. Your leg was caught int eh stirrup. Your horse is a very smart girl. If she had kept running when you fell, you would've died for sure. Or at least have torn your leg apart."  
Ryou smiled. "Star Dust is a very gentle girl."

Mahad nodded and smiled kindly. "We brought you back here and bandaged your leg up. I couldn't attend more to it because I had an important spell delivery to attend to. And my cousin Chaos was too tired fro a fight to tend to it."  
Ryou nodded in understanding. Mahad straitened. "Now, let's take a look at that foot."

He walked to the end of the bed, sat down and took Ryou's injured foot gently on his lap, examining it carefully.  
"It should heal quite nicely." He said to Ryou before he began chanting a small spell.  
A moment later, Mahad unwrapped his ankle and moved it around, nodding in satisfaction when he finished.  
"There we are. You should be fine now. But don't try running very fast or using only this foot for support till tomorrow. Magic is a bit fickle with this type of thing."

Mahad stood and walked over to his desk, grabbing the clothes laying on the back of his chair. "Here, your clothes are soaked so you'll have to borrow mine. I'm afraid they are a bit big, I hope you don't mind."  
Ryou shook his head. "No, I'm sure it'll be alright." Mahad nodded.

The two jumped at the sound of a cry of pain and a angry growl outside the room. "Um, get dressed and come on out. I'm going to try and stop Chaos from enchanting Mana."

Ryou quickly got dressed. It was a light purple tunic, with white leggings and a belt. Even though the clothes were baggy, they looked fairly attractive on him. He walked out of the room, finding his foot felt fine, to see Mana cradling her head. She was sporting a lovely bump. "Um, you alright Mana?" Ryou asked gently. The girl nodded and smiled. "Chaos doesn't like any part of the house he and Paladin uses to be dirty. Go into the living room, they're waiting for you."

Mana pointed the way to the living room for Ryou then headed into the bathroom to nurse her head with some headache medication.  
Ryou walked into the living room to see a new face laying on a couch, in a very untidy living room.

The man had wild, black hair which was tied back in a ponytail at the moment.  
He had pale skin, with strange markings on his face and his eyes were ruby red. He wore a black tunic and dark blue leggings.

Mahad stood near him smiling at Ryou when the said boy came in.  
"Ryou, this is my cousin, Magician of Black Chaos, but we call him Chaos."  
Chaos smirked. "So your name's Ryou, huh? Nice to meet you." He sat up and stretched his arms, sighing.

"Could you explain to us why you were so deep inside this forest?" Mahad asked Ryou, leading him to a seat, then Mahad sat down near him.

Ryou thought carefully about his answer. "Yes... But I must ask, are you loyal to the Queen Vivian?"

Chaos looked ready to barf.  
Mahad frowned and replied, "no, we are not. The king and crown prince, yes, Vivian, no."  
Mana walked in and sat down next to Ryou, smilign at him, then at Mahad.  
Ryou nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. "I am Prince Snow White." All the magic wielders in the room, except Mahad, seemed surprised.

"I'm running away from my step-mother. She wanted me killed. I'm not sure why. The only reason I survived is because I was close friends with the lover of the man who was ordered to kill me. He gave me food and Star Dust and told me to find somewhere to live."  
Chaos blinked. "So you're homeless." He stated bluntly. Ryou nodded mutely and lowered his eyes.  
Mana glared at the said magician. "Chaos! Shame on you, you made Ryou cry!" Ryou shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Mahad sighed. "I knew from the start you were the prince. And I knew Vivian was jealous of you."  
Ryou looked at him through his tears and asked, "How would you know?" Mahad smiled. "I have a brother, his name is Marlin. He works at the castle as your court magician, as well as a secret healer for the abused servants."  
Ryou smiled sadly. "I should have guessed. You look a bit like him. Except he's a bit more stern." Ryou did not mention aloud how the magician at the castle was also rude, a bit mean and a little over confident.

Mahad shrugged. "He's like that. But not always. He's actually quite the softy here at home." Ryou found that hard to believe.

Ryou sighed and rubbed his shoulders. "I... I suppose when my clothes are dry, I'll leave. I need to find a place to stay before winter sets in... Thank you all for everything you've done. If I ever return to the castle and I'm welcome, I will see make sure you are all rewarded."

Chaos shrugged. "Nah, we don't need it. But I don't think you'll find a home before winter. The closest village is 2 weeks off on horse back. Well, one you can stay in without rumors immediately spreading. But even then, those people are fickle."

Mana looked to be in deep thought, and Chaos almost made a mean comment on it, when she suddenly beamed.  
"I got it! Why don't you stay with us, Ryou! We have a spare room in the attic. Sure it's a bit of a mess, but with some tiding up, you could live in there real easy."  
Mahad shrugged.  
"You know she's right, we are pretty much the only people for miles. And even if you found a village or someplace to live, word would get out eventually."

Chaos frowned. "I don't know... he looks like a pansy to me. And I don't want anyone who makes messes in my kitchen. Espically someone who can't use magic. He'll attract trouble. Make my words."  
Ryou bit his lip nervously at Chaos' words.  
Mana gently patted Ryou's shoulder. "Don't listen that old wart hog. He's just grumpy from the state of the kitchen."  
"You blew up, and I must repeat that, BLEW UP, my prized china dish! You could've gotten hurt! Or worse, damaged the cabinets!" Chaos barked at the girl.

Ryou looked at them all in shock, he hadn't expected anything like this happening... "Are you comfortable with this?" He asked. Mana nodded, Chaos snorted and grumbled a "up to my cousin" and Mahad said, "yes, yes we are."

Ryou smiled up at Mahad. "Oh, thank you so much. And, I'll help you take care of the house too!"  
Mana cheered. "Hurray! We can be cleaning buddies!" She hugged Ryou, earning a laugh from the said albino.  
Chaos smirked. "Maybe he can convince her to actually work on cleaning." Mana blew raspberries at Chaos, earning the same in return.

Mahad rolled his eyes and sighed, a small smile on his face. "Welcome to the family, Ryou."

* * *

Later that night, back at the palace, Vivian was in a rage.

When Seto came back, he had "Ryou's" heart inside the box at her request, and he gave her the lock of hair.

She was pleased it was blood stained.  
But it had been so late when he brought them back, that she did not even go to the magic mirror.  
And she had a lot of things to do, since she was queen, and could not go to the mirror till the following evening.  
So when she went to the mirror and said:

"Mirror,  
Mirror on the wall,  
Who is the fairest one of all?"

The Mirror replied:

"You are Fair,  
Queen Vivian,

'tis true,  
But beyond the forest,  
Smiling in the warmth of the Magician's cottage,

Ryou lays asleep, and is far more fairer then you."

Vivian was confused for a second, then smirked. "On the contrary. Ryou's corpse lays dead in the forest. Seto has brought me proof of it." She opened the bloody box, and raised it so it was viewed in the mirror. "See the little whelps heart."

"Ryou still lives,

Fairest in the land,

'tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand."

And thus was the reason for her rage. She then went outside her door and told the guards posted there to seize Seto and take him down to the torture chamber in the dungeon.

Seto and Joey had been sleeping peacefully in each other's arms in their small room, dressed in nothing and were a bit dirty, when a pounding on the door woke them up suddenly.  
Joey was confused and too sleepy to hear the words the person behind the door spoke, But Seto did hear them.

"Open up! Open up in the name of queen Vivian."

"One moment, please!"  
Seto called, pulling on some trousers and grabbing Joey by the arm, earning a small cry of protest from Joey, which Seto muffled with his hands.  
He whispered, "Listen, Joey, no matter WHAT happens stay in the trunk until you can't hear anything or one."  
Seto then shoved Joey in their clothing trunk, which was pretty empty, and shut it just as the guards rammed the door down.

"Seto, you are under arrest by orders of Queen Vivian." Seto bowed his head and didn't fight as he was tied, and led out of the room.

The servants in the palace who had been asleep all awoke to see what in the world was going on.  
Many gasped as they saw Seto being taken away.

Yugi and Yami, Yami was one of the royal pages, were among them.  
They looked at each other then ran back to Seto and Joey's room to see where the blond was and why he hadn't demanded what the guards were doing with his lover.

Seto groaned in pain as he was thrown to the floor of the royal torture chamber, bruises littering his chest, face and arms. The chamber was filled with many devices for hurting people, many of which I will not describe. He spit on the floor as he felt the horrible taste of blood in his mouth.

Vivian stomped in and made the guards pick the man up.  
Seto refused to look at Vivian as the woman demanded, "Why did you let him live?" Seto closed his eyes. "Did you actually want this torture of mine?" She asked with a smirk.  
Seto's eyes snapped open, he turned to Vivian and spat in her face. "Never." He hissed, groaning when one of the guards punched him in the gut.

Vivian grabbed Seto's chin and made him looked her in the eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this, Seto, I just wanted you to know that." She glared at the guards. "Chain him up, face to the wall." She then walked over to a racket where an assortment of painful beating items were. But she decided to start with the classic whip.

She dipped the whip in hot salt water and smirked as she raised the whip. "Scream for me, Seto."

Joey was very upset when Yami and Yugi opened the chest. He almost went running after the guards, but Yami and Yugi, followed by Honda(a gate keeper) restrained him.  
They asked him what Seto could've done to make Vivian mad.  
"I don't know! Maybe abandon Ryou!" Yami rubbed Joey's shoulder. "You know that's not true, Ryou took off and Seton couldn't catch up to him." Joey glared. "Your sayin' that Ryou could out run Fire Storm on Star Dust? Are ya crazy?"

Yami sighed and rubbed his neck. "I-I don't know what to say in this situation... I don't understand it... even if Seton abandoned Ryou. Vivian would be ecstatic, not go imprisoning him." Yugi tensed. "She's not going to do that. She'll do... what she did to the last male who displeased her..." the other two paled.

The last man to defy Vivian had been both tortured and sexually harassed, and the wounds had been so bad that the man had died by morning. Joey became more infuriated and frustrated, and stood to go after the guards again. "NO!" He screamed, even as Yami and Honda grabbed his arms. "I WON'T let it happen! Not to Seto! God damn it you guys, lemme GO!!!!"

* * *

The days passed, and Ryou became quite comfortable living with the 3 Magicians.  
Mana was a bit of goose, and always made at least one mess a day, if not 20.

Mahad was very kind, and Ryou noticed he was also very gentle, well not with Mana sometimes, but anything other then his apprentice, he would smile at Ryou a lot and helped him clean the most, he would also go out with Ryou when ever he did laundry or wanted to explore.  
Weather if it was to keep him company, or protect him, he didn't know. And he didn't mind his company either way.  
If he wasn't with Ryou, he was studying magic, aside from teaching and scolding Mana, and his room was usually the neatest place in the house before Ryou cleaned the place up.

Now it looked like the messiest.

Chaos was the one who Ryou helped clean the kitchen.  
He also taught Ryou how to cook and use the devices that the magicians describe as "things of the future", like a 'toaster' or 'oven'.  
Ryou got the hang of it after a week or so. He loved the wardrobe size cabinet they called a 'fridge', because it kept a lot of food cold if you wanted it that way, even frozen if you liked!  
Mahad explained they powered the 'machines' with a magic system that was a substitute for something called "electricity".

Chaos was a moody guy, but he liked to play piano and write, and collect interesting trinkets.  
He only showed it to Ryou when Mana was not in the cottage.  
He said he was afraid she might think they were toys and might break them. "She's such a baby sometimes."

Chaos was also the one who Ryou spent his spare time with when he wanted to ask questions about what they did for a living when Mahad was teaching Mana or in his room.  
He explained that usually they would go out into the world and find villages to walk around in, selling small magic trinkets, but if they saw someone in dire need of help, they would see what they could do.

Sometimes they needed to go out and find/buy/trade items for their spells.

All 3 magicians made it perfectly clear to Ryou that he should not go outside the house during those times.  
"Vivian is a witch," Mahad explained, "and will probably find out you are still alive. So you must not talk to strangers nor let anyone in the cottage, if all of us are gone."  
Ryou nodded and smiled. "I promise, I'll be careful!"

The 4 of them all enjoyed the time together. And every once in awhile, Chaos would sit down at the small piano they had in the living room, and would play songs while the others danced and sang ridicules and hilarious songs. They would laugh and be merry till they all grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Vivian sighed as she went into her room, washing her hands in a basin of water. She then gathered up beautiful trinkets from the jewelry, all of them things you would put in your hair. Vivian put on peasant clothes to look like a gypsy of sorts.  
She looked around and made sure the door was closed and no one was around before pulling the tapestry on one of her walls aside to reveal a door.

She quickly went inside and went down stairs.  
"If you want something done, your just gonna need to do it your self, I suppose." She grumbled.  
She came into a room filled with old spell books and skeletons. She grabbed a vial of something green from a shelf and went through a passage that led outside the castle.

She had found this place years ago when she first married the king, and had been using it as her place to make poisons, spells and potions for her mischief. After all, she was a witch, and she couldn't do it in places where people could see and spy on her.

* * *

Later in the night, two figures slowly walked down to the torture chamber.  
The guards there were fast asleep from a sleep drought in their drinks they had been given earlier by a certain boy.  
Joey raced inside when he saw Seto, chained to the wall, his body broken and bleeding. He kissed Seto on the lips and forehead, trying to arouse his lover from his sleep.

It worked. The male slowly opened his eyes and smiled sadly at Joey. "I'm sorry... puppy... I lied about Ryou... to protect him... And I payed for it... because I didn't want you... to be mad at me." Joey growled. "Damn it, Seto I'm already mad! Why did you hide this from me?!" Seto smirked. "Vivian would have hurt you too..."

Joey froze and stared at Seto in shock. "Is... is that why ya... hid me when they came for ya?" Seto nodded and sneered. "As if I'd let that pussy get at my property." Joey smiled sadly and kissed Seto as he and Yami got the beaten man out of the chains.  
"Let's get out of here. An' find Ryou." Yami frowned. "Not before going to see Marlin. Seto wouldn't last 10 minutes outside with these injuries."

So with this, they quickly and gently, took the male to the Court Magician's room.  
Joey knocked loudly, and a voice called, "All in good time!" And a moment later, a very sleep deprived looking man opened the door.

Silver colored bed hair hung in the tanned male's face as he looked at the three for a moment.  
He sighed finally, and opened the door wider. "Get in, quickly." The three obeyed, and after the man checked the corridor for spying eyes, he shut the door.

"You know you are going to be in deep shit with Vivian when she finds out you stole her whipping boy." Joey just glared at the statement as he laid Seto on the bed in the room, he made sure to lay the brown haired male on his stomach to avoid causing pain to the man's abused back.

Joey had to grimace at the site of the man's bloody, infected back. "Can ya just start already, Marlin?"Joey asked the tanned male as the said magician took a small bottle of blue liquid out of a shelf. "Yes, Yes, Joseph, but patiences is a virtue."  
Marlin sighed and began to slowly heal the man's back. He had to open wounds that had been infected, and use the blue ointment on them, making Seto hiss in pain.

He even had to stitch certain wounds up in order for him to heal them properly.

It took 3 pain staking hours for him to completely heal the male's back. And even then, Marlin was so drained from using so much of his magic, that he couldn't stop the fever Seto was having.  
Yugi came in a moment later, holding a pack in his arms. "I have our things, Yami." He said softly.  
Joey looked up at the two boys and his eyes widened in realization.

"No, Yami. You and Yuge' don't need ta come with us." Yugi glared. "Oh shut up Joey, you know we aren't going to listen."  
Joey sighed in aggravation and turned back to Seto, who's breathing was labored and skin was flushed.  
His body was sweating horribly.  
Marlin sighed tiredly and grabbed another bottle, but the liquid was purple, then took out a large cloak from a drawer.  
"Here... This is all I can do for Seto's fever. The potion will quicken his recovery. And if you plan on traveling immediately, use this cloak to keep him warm. It's magically enhanced, so it'll keep more of the wind and cold out then a normal cloak."

Joey bowed his head in thanks to the male and smiled.  
"Thanks, man." Marlin growled.  
"Whatever, now get lost, I'm exhausted, and Vivian's on her way back from... whatever she was doing today."  
He murmured. Yami blinked. "How can you tell?"  
Marlin smirked at the boy. "I can sense any magician, witch or warlock within miles of this castle. And Vivian, is a real witch."

The four left, thanking Marlin. Joey had to carry Seto at this point, the man was so weak and feverish. "If we had any time ta spare. I'd let ya get over the fever, but..." Joey said to the male as they crept into the stables.  
Yugi and Yami saddled the horses while Joey sat in the hay with Seto, making sure to wrap the cloak Marlin gave them around Seto's form.  
Seto was shivering already, and they weren't even outside the castle.

When the horses were ready, Joey and Yami helped Seto up, and Joey climbed on after him, holding the male close to him.  
Seto growled. "I hate this... I can't even hold the reigns now." He snarled, but relaxed when Joey hugged him. "It's your fault for being the martyr." The brown haired male glared. "Remind me never to protect you from torture again."  
Joey grinned. "Hey, as long as you don't get beaten up with me, I won't mind!"

Yami and Yugi both climbed onto their horses. "We've only got five minutes. Tristan says he can't keep from closing the gate after that."  
The three horses bolted out of the stables and raced through the courtyard, since it was near midnight, the only ones who were alerted were the guards, and they couldn't stop them from getting outside, even though they screamed out to Tristan to close the gate.  
Tristan did it so slowly though, that the three horses got through before it could block their way.

* * *

Now, earlier that day, when Vivian had left the castle, she had headed towards the cottage Ryou now lived in.  
She used a concealment spell to make her magic powers undetectable to the 3 magicians living with Ryou, but ti would only last till night fall.  
She used a teleportation spell to get near the cottage, and hid behind a thick bunch of bushes and trees to watch.

Mana, Chaos and Mahad were standing outside the door, Ryou just inside the door.  
"Now, remember what we've told you, little one. You must not go outside, nor let strangers in the house."  
Ryou smiled at the wise magician. "Oh, don't worry! I'll be fine!"  
Chaos smirked and ruffled Ryou's hair. "Make sure to get those apple pies baked by the time we get bake, kid."  
The albino huffed and lightly punched Chaos' arm. "Of coarse I will!"

Mana hugged Ryou, whining, "I don't wanna leave poor Ryou all alone! He'll get lonely without me!"  
Chaos scoffed. "I would think he'd be happy without you constantly bothering him when you were supposed to be studying."  
Mana glared at the magician and blew raspberries.

Ryou giggled and hugged her back. "Okay, okay. Now hurry up and go, the sooner your gone, the sooner you'll be bake!"  
And with that, Vivian, disguised as a middle aged gypsy, watched the magicians slowly leave the clearing.  
She sneered and slowly left her hiding space.

She waited another 10 minutes before walking towards the cottage, calling, "Hair pins for sale! Combs, brushes, all you could wish for your hair!"  
Ryou, who had just finished cutting up the apples for the pie, blinked and walked over to the window to look outside.  
"What is a woman selling combs doing all the way out here?" He asked himself as he watched her walk towards him, having spotted him at the window.

When she was close, she smiled a very pretty smile and asked, "Would you like a little something to put in your hair my dear?"  
Ryou blushed and laughed nervously. "Um, I'm not sure... I don't usually play with my hair... but maybe Mana would like one..." He told the woman.  
She smiled and held the basket of items towards him. "Then look through, if you get one for your sweet heart, I'll give you one for yourself for free!" Ryou frowned.  
Mahad had told him to becareful of strangers... but this woman seemed so nice, and the hair accessories looked lovely enough...  
He looked at the items until his eyes rested on a small comb, green as emeralds.  
Ryou didn't know what he was doing, without a thought he grabbed the comb and stared at it.

It was in a celtic design, and it seemed to shine a little more then the others. "Oh, how lovely that might look in your hair." The woman said excitedly, btu Ryou didn't listen to her.

Ryou didn't know at that moment, but he had been put under a spell by the comb, for it was poisoned.

She gently took it from him, and had him lean forward a little outside the window, so she could "brush his locks" with it.  
But as soon as she was in reach, she drove the comb into his hair, and the spell did it's work the instant one of the teeth of the comb pierced Ryou's skin.

She smirked as he slowly disappeared behind the window, murmuring something about 'feeling sick'.

Vivian smirked and left, laughing and cackling about her victory.

At the end of the day near sunset, Chaos sighed as he went inside the cottage, he hadn't found much of the things he needed, but didn't stay out to search. He didn't want to leave Ryou alone longer then sunset.

He sensed magic, but figured it was just from Mana's accidental magic over use that morning.

Chaos opened the door and called out,  
"Ryou! Hey, Snow White! I'm home! I'm starving, where's dinner?" Chaos sniffed the air as he walked towards the kitchen.  
"I don't smell anything..."

He froze at the entrance. Ryou was slumped against the wall, just under the window.

Chaos saw apple cores laying on the counter.

He saw a green comb laying in Ryou's locks, beside his ear. He saw a small trail of dried blood running down the boy's cheek.  
"Ryou!" Chaos ran over and knelt infront of the boy, he looked at the comb and growled when he saw it had a spell on it. "Damn it all!" He slowly pulled the comb out of the boy's locks, taking care not to look at the comb closely, and put it in his duffel bag.  
Chaos checked the boy's pulse, it was faint, but it was getting stronger because the comb was gone.

"Snow... Snow can you hear me?" He called, gently holding the boy in his arms as a girl's voice suddenly called. "Apple Pie! Apple Pie! I love Ryou's Apple Pie!" Chaos gasped and called, "Mana! Is Mahad with you?"

"I am, cousin, what is it?"

"Vivian was here."

The sound of gasps and two pairs of feet rushing to the kitchen could be heard.  
Mahad knelt down beside Chaos as his cousin examined the comb. "He's been poisoned..."

A second later, a moan made them all watch with bated breath as Ryou slowly opened his eyes. "Uhh... I forgot to make the pies..." He murmured, rubbing his eyes.  
Chaos and Mana sighed, while Mahad rested a hand to the boy's forehead. "Your temperature is normal, so it wasn't a poison. It was probably a magic substitute for it, though. So you'd better get some rest." Ryou looked at them all confused.  
"What? Poison? Magic? What on earth happened?"

Mahad sighed sadly. "The spell must have made you lose that memory..." Ryou groaned as he felt a headache rise. "I'm sorry, I slept all day, and I didn't make dinner."  
Mana smiled and hugged the boy. She, as well as the other males were so relived he was alright... they had been worried.  
"It's okay! Mahad and Chaos will make some dinner while you rest in your room for awhile." But Mana yelped as Chaos pushed her away. "No, Mahad is going to cook, you are going to put our things we gathered away, and I'm going to give Ryou a proper check up. I'll be in his room if you need me."

Without waiting for an answer, Chaos scooped Ryou up into his arms, and walked to the boy's room.

He sat the boy, who was still a little dazed, on the bed. Chaos then proceeded to give him a check up that would have interested Ryou if he didn't feel like he was about to fall over and/or sleep.

Chaos explained that the amount of poison that Ryou had in his blood was small, but it was still affecting him somewhat.  
He took down a small black liquid from somewhere Ryou didn't see, and handed it to him. "This will finish the poison off. It's made from certain herbs and charcoal.  
Ryou drank the liquid, making a face at the taste.

Chaos laughed and handed him a glass of water(where it came form Ryou didn't know or care)  
"Rest for awhile, We'll come get you for dinner."

as Ryou laid down to go to sleep Chaos called, "And you better make those pies tomorrow!" Ryou smiled and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yami had never seen Joey look so worried as they traveled through the forest, keeping off the road to avoid any one that might recognize them. You can never be too careful, even if you were only just a servant.  
Joey was cradling Seto as best he good, while at the same time leading the horse in the right direction.  
Seto was still very weak, and half the time they were traveling he ended up asleep.

He was about to ask Joey if they should stop and rest the horses, and themselves, for abit, when he heard laughter up ahead.  
"I'm gonna get cha, Snow!" A girl's voice called.  
"No your not! Leave me alone!" Said a very familiar voice.

Yugi gasped and called out, "Ryou! Ryou is it you!?"

No reply for a moment, then two people came out from behind some trees.

One of them was their prince, Snow White.

Yami sighed in relief as Yugi immediately leaped off the horse and ran to the albino, hugging him.  
Ryou laughed and hugged the boy in return.

The girl that was with him, who was blond and wore a bright pink tunic with blue leggings, grinned waving at the new comers saying, "Hi, I'm Mana!"

Joey sighed tiredly and hugged Seto gently. Yami smiled and climbed of his horse as well and went over to Ryou.  
"We've missed you back at the palace. We heard you had disappeared in the woods and had been eaten by wolves."  
Ryou blinked in confusion then opened his mouth in an 'o' shape when he remembered about Seto.

Speaking of which, the albino turned his head to see Joey, cradling Seto in his arms.

He quickly went over and looked up at Joey. "What happened to Seto? Is he alright?"  
Yugi bit his lip as Joey sighed. "We're not sure. We needed to leave as soon as we got Seto out of the dungeons, so we had Marlin clean him up... but he's still very sick."

Ryou gasped. "Quickly, come with us. Chaos and Mahad will help him!" He gently grabbed the reigns and lead the blond's horse through a small trail. Mana motioned for Yugi and Yami to follow as well. "C'mon!" She chimed.  
Yugi followed as Yami lead the horse close behind him.

As they came into view of the cottage, Mahad quickly came out to see who had come with Ryou.  
When the albino, along with his friends explained what happened, Mahad ushered Joey, still carrying Seto, inside while Ryou, Yami and Yugi feed and watered the horses.

* * *

Mahad smiled at Joey after he finished checking on Seto. "He'll be just fine now, with lots of rest and warm food." Joey sighed in relief.  
"Thanks, for everything." He said tiredly. Mahad merely chuckled and patted Joey's shoulder. "It's all right. Now, if you'll come with me, I believe you and your friends need a place to rest and sleep as well."  
With that, he lead the reluctant blond out of the healing room and up stairs.  
"Me and Chaos added a another room to the attic, you and your friends can sleep up here, we've made it so it isn't very cold or hot up there. So it should suit you 4 fine." Mahad opened the door to reveal a very large attic, with 4 beds already inside.

"This sure doesn't feel like a cottage." Joey commented.

"What, don't think we magician's can't think of a way to make a home appear small from the outside, but actually make it as big as we want _inside_?" Mahad asked with a wink. "Rest. I'll bring your friends up, and Ryou will call you when supper is ready." Joey bit his lip, "Uh, Mahad? I'd feel a lot better if I stayed with Seto right now... I know he'll be alright an' all but-"

Mahad smiled. "I understand. But don't worry about it, he won't wake up till later tonight. You'll be there when eh wakes, don't worry." Joey sighed, and when Mahad left, laid down on one of the beds and tried to get some sleep.  
Yugi and Yami came up a few minutes later, and did the same as their best friend.

Ryou and Chaos made dinner and desert that night, and after everyone had their fill of food, Joey left to sit next to Seto, to watch over him for a little while before he went to bed.  
Ryou watched the blond go, sighing sadly as he remembered Bakura for the first time in a while.

Chaos watched the albino a she cleaned the dishes. "What's wrong?" He asked finally.

Ryou turned to him and shrugged. "Nothing... it's just... I miss an old friend of mine. He was so kind to me, in his own strange ways." He laughed softly. "He was always telling me to stop crying, and to show the peasant children that I wasn't wimp."  
the brown eyed boy looked out the window, through the tree's canopy to see the moon. It would be full in a couple days.

"What happened to your friend?" Chaos asked. Ryou shrugged. "He left. Never came back. It's been so long since I thought of him... but... I think, maybe, he was my childhood sweet heart." Ryou laughed softly. "But that must sound so silly." He put the clean plates and bowls away, said 'good night' to Chaos, and headed for bed.

Seto moaned softly, feeling very tired, and light headed. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a second, all he could see was gold... pretty.  
A second later, he could make out gold eyes, and a relieved smile.

Seto smirked when he recognized that face. "Mutt."

Said Blond growled.

"Jerk."

"Puppy Dog."

"Grr...."

"Good boy."

Seto smiled and hugged Joey, earning the blond's arms in return. "I was worried about ya, ya jerk."  
"I know." Seto whispered. "Ya shoulda told me! Ya shoulda told me everythin' that happened." Joey scolded, tears running down his face.  
Seto felt them, and gently moved the Blond so eh could dry them. "Maybe... but it doesn't matter now." Joey sighed.  
As the two embraced one another again, they didn't notice two sad chocolate brown eyes watching from the door.

Yami and Yugi sat on Yami's bed, smiling and talking.  
"I'm so glad Ryou's safe. And the magicians are so kind to him, and us." Yugi said with a smile as Yami pulled the boy into his lap.  
"Yes. And we'll be able to stay here to take care of him and the others." Yugi nodded in agreement and hugged Yami.  
"I'm a little worried about Vivian, though." Yugi confessed. "What will she do? I bet she knows that Ryou lives here."  
Yami shrugged. "She can't do anything like bring guards and soldiers out this far. We are just beyond the border of her kingdom. So if she came here, the lord of this kingdom would know about it pretty quickly. He wouldn't take a liking to someone meddling with magicians who are great help to him. At least without permission." Yugi sighed. "Well I'm glad of that... Let's just hope the ruler of this kingdom won't give her permission to do that." Yami nodded and kissed Yugi gently on the lips. Soon they were ina full blown french kisss.

Ryou silently went to his room, making sure Joey and Seto weren't interrupted.  
He sat on his bed, and let his tears fall.

He knew he should be happy.

He knew that he should be grateful he was alive, that he and his friends were safe.

But why did he feel empty inside? Why did it feel like there was something missing?

Why couldn't he take his mind off Bakura's face?

Off his mischevious smirk? His sharp, cold eyes?

And as Ryou felt a sob escape his lips and covered his mouth, all the feelings he had felt since Bakura left, all the pain, the sorrow, the things Vivian made him do, his father's ignorance of him... everything fell apart.

'Stop crying... I told you not to cry...' a young voice from the past told him in his head.

"I'm sorry." Ryou whispered to an imaginary image of 14 year old Bakura sitting beside him.  
The imaginary child frowned, upset at the tears.

"I'm sorry, Bakura... I miss you so much. I can't stop.  
But, I promise... I won't cry, I promise if you come back, I won't cry! Please come back!" He sobbed softly into his hands.

The imaginary image's face softened a little, and looked more it's age then it normally. It gently hugged Ryou.  
"It'll be alright. I'll come back. I promise, I will... And I won't leave you ever again."

Ryou looked up from his hands to see he was alone.  
He sighed and wiped at his tears as someone knocked at his door. "Who is it?" He called.  
Mana poked her head in and smiled. "I uh... heard you crying... I came to see if you were okay."

Ryou remembered that his room was next to Mana's. He nodded his head and sniffled. "I'm fine, thank you."

Mana walked over to the bed. "Want me to sit with you for a bit?" Ryou smiled at the idea. "I think I'd like that."

And she did. They didn't talk, they just sat on Ryou's bed, enjoying each other's company. Ryou cried more, and Mana let him.

Mahad watched them from a crack in Ryou's door for a minute, smiling at Mana.  
He straightened up and walked into the living room, where Chaos was playing on the piano. "She's growing up, Chaos..."

Said male smiled, pausing to look at his cousin. "It's about time... but then again. We all do, everyday." Mahad nodded in agreement and sat down next to Chaos.

The two played gentle duets, many, if not all of the people who could hear the music in the cottage, listened to it, content and happy, if not a little sad.

It was a good night... it's a shame good things, can't always last.

* * *

Vivian growled in rage when the mirror once again told her Ryou stilled lived, having been saved by the magicians who he lived with!  
She sat in her secret room, looking through her book of spells to try and think of something... anything...

Then a thought struck her. "Well, if you can't use magic. Why not do ti the old fashioned way? But I'm going to need to find a way to know when Ryou is alone again..." She smirked as an idea came to mind.

A cawing noise turned her attention to a crow sitting on a skull nearby. She grinned at it. "Dear, Ebony. Would you go a spy on Ryou for me? And tell me when he will be alone?" The crow cawed and flew out of the room, up the stairs and out a window.  
It was the only window in the stair way down to her secret passage, and it looked like so many of the rest of the castle windows, that it was never noticed.

She sighed and stood. "Now... what would be a lovely way to make Ryou suffer?" She asked herself thoughtfully as she walked up the stair towards her normal room.

* * *

  
It was about a week after Ryou's friends from the palace had moved in. And surprisingly, everything was going well.  
But Seto was still very sick, and had to stay inside a lot. He got out every once in awhile though, if only to get some fresh air and watch Joey and the other's act like children as they played freeze tag with one another.

He and Yami played chess sometimes. Whether it was indoors or outdoors, it was always a very long game.

Ryou was becoming the main chef of the house.  
He cooked great meals, and his deserts were to die for. But his favorite food, or rather dessert, was a pastry they kept in the freezer called Cream Puffs.  
If he didn't eat his own dessert with the others, he would be seen eating a plate full of cream puffs after dinner before doing dishes.

On a bright, Monday morning, Mahad told them they had to go out once again.

Joey, Yami and Yugi asked to go with them to see what they did. Ryou hed went with the magicians once before, so eh volunteered to stay and babysit, or, Setosit till they got back. Seot wanted to go, but Mahad made it perfectly clear that he was still too weak to be out an entire day.

"You'd think," Seto grummbled, "That they would've healed me to perfection already with all their magic." Ryou simply shrugged and said, "Magicians have a limited amount of healing abilities, Seto. And Mahad has been using his magic a lot lately, so I'm not surprised his healing powers aren't as good as they usually are."

Seot spent most of the day with Ryou, the two talked a bit, but Seto was usually laying on the couch reading a book while Ryou practiced on the piano(Chaos was teaching him to play), or cleaned up a bit around the house.

At one point, after the two ate lunch, Ryou began cooking apple dumplings, which Mana had requested just before they had all left.  
While he cooked, he told Seto to take a nap. The brunette obeyed, grumbling something about 'being treated like a kid'.

Ryou smiled and rolled his eyes. He put the dumplings in the oven and went outside to take the laundry off the clothes line.  
He began taking the clothes off the line, folding them, then putting them in a basket.

As he did this, he heard an elderly woman's voice call out. "Why, hello dear." Ryou quickly turned to see an elder lady, with a dark green bag in her hands. "I'm sorry to trouble you, dear. But may I rest in front of your home? I've been traveling for quite awhile, and I'm tired."

Ryou didn't immediately answer her as he took in her appearance.  
She had gray, silver hair, and her face was worn with age, and her eyes were brown, and seemingly harmless.  
She wore all brown, her tunic covered with a very large cloak.

There was also had a bag in her hands, a piece of a vibrant green fabric teasingly dangled out over the side.

He slowly smiled and led her to the chair that sat next to the door.

Ryou told her to wait there a moment and he would get her a cup of water to drink  
He finished getting the clothes, then he went inside to the kitchen to get the said water.

The woman thanked him for the drink. "Now dear," she said in a kind voice after drinking the water, "I shall give you some news I heard. It's quite interesting." Ryou shrugged and sat down at her feet. "I don't have much else to do, the dumplings won't be till my friends come back so..."

The woman smiled and cleared her throat a little before she began.  
"I heard that a very adventurous family of royals is going to be visiting the neighboring kingdom where Vivian reigns. They have a son who is said to be very dashing and handsome." Ryou's eyes widened as he remembered his friend Bakura.  
"Tell me, do you know the name of this prince? Or at least what he looks?" He asked, almost in a pleading voice.

The woman blinked, then her smile faded. "No dear, I don't."

Ryou sighed sadly. "I see." The woman gently petted his head. "What's wrong, dear?" The albino shook his head. "It's nothing."  
She gently patted his head and pulled out the green cloth Ryou had seen protruding form her bag.  
It was a beautiful sash.

"Here, since you have been so kind to me, why don't you take this little gift?" Ryou quickly shook his head, smiling kindly. "Oh, no I couldn't. I don't deserve it. Besides, my friends have forbidden me from accepting gifts from people I don't know very well without their presence nearby."

The woman sighed sadly at this. "Well, that's a pity... But would you at least try it on? And let me see how it looks resting around your pretty waist?"  
Ryou blinked at her request, and hesitated for a brief second as his fingers touched the silk cloth.

"I'm... not sure. Maybe I shouldn't."

A glint came to the woman's eyes, but Ryou didn't see it as he continued to stare at the cloth thoughtfully.

The woman bit her lip. "I see... I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you. It's just, you remind me of my dear grandson, who died of illness a year earlier, during winter.  
"He didn't have your pretty hair, but he was quite handsome, and loved these sashes I made with my own, old withered hands."  
Ryou's resolve broke as tears began to run, and he smiled sadly at the woman. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it for just a moment. Only a moment though."

He then took the sash and tied it loosely around his waist.  
It must have been more loose then he thought, because it fell down to his feet, undone by the wind's gentle caress alone.  
The woman chuckled and took the sash in her hands. "Here, my child. I'll show you how to wear this sash."

She then fitted it around his waist, tying it behind him in a pretty and fashionable way.

Ryou smiled, liking the sash instantly.

It was green, and it had leaves and white flowers in the fabric. "It's beautiful." He murmured.

"Of coarse. Will you keep it then?" Ryou bit his lip in thought. "I'm still not sure... Mahad will be back soon, can you wait for him to come back before I make any final decisions?" The woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I must leave soon. I'm on my way to visit my grandson's grave, as well as be with my daughter and son-in-law." Ryou nodded and moved to untie the sash.  
"Oh, let me do it dear." She said in a sweet tone.

A little too sweet.

As she had him turn around to let her untying it, she moved forward to do this, but then she quickly tied it so tight that Ryou gasped from the pain and loss of oxygen.

"What are you doing?!" Ryou demanded breathlessly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

The woman smirked. "Keep it." And was gone.

Ryou feebly tried to reach behind him and undo the knot. But it was doen soo tight, that he couldn't even find the end of it.  
He began panicking as minutes went by, his breathing get shallower.

His vision blurred.

Ryou fell to his kneees, as tears of frustration came to his eyes.

He tried one last thing.

"S-SETO! Seto, he-help!" He cried out, and almost immediately passed out from loss of too much breath.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mahad, Mana, Yugi and Yami laughed as they walked briskly towards the cottage.

They all had a wonderful, and very successful, day.

Mahad's duffel bag was nearly full, while Mana's was completely stuffed and almost over flowing with stuff for potions and such.

"I wonder if Ryou's made the dumplings I asked for!" She chimed.  
Yami rolled his eyes with a smile as Yugi commented, "You've said that at least twice, every hour since we left." Mana pouted as Yami and Yugi chuckled.

They came into view of the cottage, smiling as they smelt the dessert Mana wanted so badly cooking.  
"Ryou! Seto! We're ho-!" Mana began to call as she entered the house, but was cut off by a hand on her mouth.

"Shhh! He's in the living room sleeping." Seto hissed in her ear.

Seto let her go as the others walked in. The brown haired male immediately went back to the living room.

Mahad followed after him along with Yami, while Yugi and Mana went to inspect, and probably eat some dumplings.

The magician watched as Seto sat on the end of the couch, Ryou was laying on it, but there was enough room when Seto lifted the boy's feet and put them in his lap.  
Seto pulled out a very ugly, black, mill-dew covered cloth. "I found Ryou suffocating. If he hadn't called me out, and I hadn't been a light sleeper. He'd be dead by now."

Mahad's eyes widened and he quickly walked over and snatched the rag from Seto to inspect the horrid thing for spells of anything.

The only thing he sensed from it was a illusion spell. He turned back to Seto as the male asked, "Where's Joey?"  
Mahad opened his mouth to reply when a familiar Brooklyn accent came from the door way. "We're home! We got a bunch of jewels from the dwarf mines!"

Joey walked into the living room and stopped to look at Seto, then Ryou. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked.

Seto sighed and went to stand up, but Joey went over and leaned down, taking Seto's lips in his own, making the brunet stay on the couch.  
Chaos cmae into the living room. "What happened?" He asked, glancing at the rag and Mahad's face.

His eyes were clenched shut, the one hand holding the rag was gripping it so hard that his knuckles were white, his other hand had small drops of blood trickling down from his palm.  
"Mahad." Chaos called, gently taking the magician's bleeding hand and stroking it till it unclenched.

"Why does this keep happening!?" Mahad asked Chaos. "Why does she do this!"

The taller magician hugged Mahad's shoulders. "Jealousy." was all he replied as Mahad snarled and threw the rag on the floor and left the room.

....

"Will he be okay?" a soft voice asked timdily.

Seto, Joey, Yami and Chaos turned their eyes to Ryou. He looked guilty.

Chaos shrugged and sighed. "I think he's just upset. Give him a little time to cool off. He'll be okay."  
Ryou sighed and rubbed his aching stomach. "I'm so sorry... I let her trick me again..."

Seto stood slowly and ruffled Ryou's hair. "You need to say that to Mahad." Seto stated as Joey hugged him from behind.  
Ryou nodded and went to stand, but he felt light headed.

Chaos made him sit down again. "Wait till after dinner. I'll go make us something and get those dumplings out of Mana's reach before she eats them all."  
Yami smiled at Ryou and went to see if Yugi had kept from attacking all the said pastries.

After dinner, Ryou slowly walked to Mahad's room with a tray of food in hand, said magician had not ate dinner.  
He knocked softly, then opened the door when he heard a muffled noise.

Ryou saw Mahad with his head in his arms, sitting at his desk. The albino put the tray on the side table by the bed, then slowly walked over to the purple haired male. "M-Mahad?"

Tired blue eyes lifted and looked up at him. Ryou bit his lip and opened his mouth, but Mahad beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, Snow White." Ryou closed it to listen. When he heard Mahad use his royal name, he knew there was more to hear.  
Mahad slowly stood and walked over.  
"I let you stay here, because I thought... I hoped that she wouldn't know where to find you... But I was wrong."  
Ryou felt a very frightening feeling in the pit of his stomache.  
"Snow White you ne-" "PLEASE!!!" Mahad's eyes widened as Ryou suddenly hugged him, sobbing softly.

"D-don't. Don't send me and my friends away! Please... I know I have no right to even beg, I disobeyed your orders twice in a row. B-but... we have no where to go. Winter's to close. If we left now, Seto would certainly get sick again. And we'd be frozen by the time we found someone who'd let us stay for the winter."

Ryou felt warm hands gently rub his shoulders and back. "Shhh... I'm not gonna send you away. It's alright." He said softly.  
"I was going to say, 'You need to be more careful'." Ryou sobbed with relief.  
Mahad smiled and let the other cry. "I'm sorry if I scared you... but we can't do this again."

He pulled the white haired boy away and gave him a very stern look, one that he usually saved for Mana.  
"I need you to promise me. You will not talk to no one, if you are alone." Ryou nodded slowly, "I promise. I won't... and I'll make sure I obey this time." Mahad smiled sadly. "Well, I still have a good mind to confine you to the house."

Ryou resisted whining. He didn't want to be stuck indoors all day while the others were out, he enjoyed sitting just outside the door to rest. But after what he'd done, he kept his mouth shut and nodded sadly. "If you think so."

A chuckle came form Mahad. "I was kidding. I'd never do that to you. I know how you feel about being stuck in four walls 24/7." Ryou sighed relived.

"Now that that's done. What did you bring for me? I was so caught up in my spell books I forgot to eat."  
Ryou smiled and quickly set to keep Mahad company and talk to him as the magician ate his dinner.

* * *

Back at the castle, Vivian was livid. AGAIN! Ryou had survived, AGAIN!!!

She would have broken every single thing in her room, if it were for a knock at her door.  
"Yes, what is it?" She snapped at the maid, Tea, that poked her head in timidly.  
"Th-the king of Shadow Mountains has a arrived."  
Vivian smirked and nodded. "I see. I'll be right there."

She turned back to her mirror and smirked. "I have my final plan already set up. I expected this to happen. But I still hoped. I just need to get rid of the one thing that could stop me... _love's first kiss_." She scoffed at the words and prepared to meet the king.

Tea quickly walked down to the kitchen, sighing sadly. "I hope Ryou and the others alright..." She murmured to Mai.  
The said woman was busily cooking with a bunch of other servants.  
"I'm sure their fine, hun. But for now, could you please help?" Tea nodded.

"Okay... I got another letter for Ryou this morning... I read it." Mai froze and stared at Tea. "You what?"

"I read the letter... Bakura's in love with Ryou, Mai." The head cook gave the brunette a frown. "We all knew that! But why did you read it?!" She asked.  
Tea bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's just, Ryou would tell me what he wrote at times, and I liked seeing him smile after being so hard at work at being a servant... I wanted to imagine Ryou reading me the letter... so I read it. I thought it would be like the others. I wish Ryou could read it. He'd be so happy."  
Mai sighed. "Well, how are we going to get it to Ryou? He's off somewhere we don't even know." Tea shrugged.

The blond woman finished putting some bread in the oven and turned to Tea. "Go talk to Marlin. He'll probably know where he's hiding. He seems to know a lot of things many of us don't."  
The girl nodded and smiled before heading off to find the said man.

He was in his room studying some herb books. She knocked on the door and went it. "Marlin?"  
Said, magician looked up and scowled at her. "For the last time, Tea. No. I'm not giving you a love potion for Yami."  
Tea glared. "Hey! The last time I asked for that was 3 years ago! I said I was sorry for what I almost did! Don't pick on me!"

What happened, was that 3 years ago, Yami and Yugi hadn't been together yet, they just liked each other a lot.  
But Tea had a crush on Yami, and wanted him to like her. So she had asked,  
then stole one of Marlin's potions.  
I won't bore you with a long story, so to keep it short: Tea made a mistake, Yami and Yugi confessed their feelings, and Marlin gave Tea a good scolding and a healthy whack on the head for stealing one of his potions.

Marlin scoffed at Tea and glanced at the envelope in her hand. "What's that?"  
Tea smiled and walked closer. "It's a letter to Ryou. I was hoping you could get it to him." Marlin scowled suspiciously.  
"Why should I? Do I look like a messenger boy?"  
Tea glared. "Come on, I know you can just use your magic to make it go to where ever he is." The tanned magician leaned back in his chair and smirked. "And what do I get?" Tea almost hit him. "I don't have any money. Vivian doesn't pay us."

Marlin shrugged. "I wasn't saying money. How about... say, you get some of those wonderful pastries from Mai?"  
Tea sighed. "I can do that, could you please just deliver the letter?" Marlin stood and took the envelope.  
The girl quickly left to get the pastries, knowing he wouldn't do what she asked while she was there.

When Marlin was sure she was gone, he locked the door and sat at his desk. He grabbed a red crystal from one of his shelves and rubbed at it.

Mahad was in his room reading one of those 'Manga' books teenagers in the future read, when he heard someone snatch it out of his hands. "Hey- ah!" Mahad jumped when he saw his brother Marlin standing in the room, smirking at him.

The purple haired magician growled and grabbed the book, glaring at his younger brother. "You could announce your presence in a more polite manner." Mahad commented. Marlin shrugged. "It's more fun to tease you. Anyways, I'm here on business."

Mahad raised a brow. "Oh?" Marlin dangled the envelope in front of the magician. "What is that?" Mahad asked.

Marlin sat on the bed. "Nothing, just a letter. To Ryou." "To Ryou? From who?" Mahad asked.  
The red clad magician shrugged. "Some guy named... Bakura."

Mahad's eyes widened. "The prince of Shadow Mountains?!" Marlin shook his head.  
"No, the _**King**_ of Shadow Mountains, now. He had his coronation a little over a month ago."  
Mahad blinked. "Why would he write Snow White?" his brother's smirk grew.

"Why? My dear, big brother! Did you not hear the stories? When little Snow White was a boy, the royal family of Shadow Mountains came to their kingdom for a few visits.  
Bakura and Snow became best of friends. There's even rumors that they are lovers." He then tauntingly waved the envelope in Mahad's face. "But I'm not giving this juicy letter away with a present form my big brother."

Said magician sighed and smiled at the other male. "I know what you want."  
He went over to one of his shelves and pulled out a bag of something. "Here, take some and give me the letter." He said, holding the bag out to the other male.

It was filled with very colorful and pretty crystals.

Marlin grinned, grabbed a handful, and popped one into his mouth, and chewed on it as he gave Mahad the letter.  
"Rock Candy! My favorite!" He chimed happily after swallowing. "You _**do**_ love me!" He chimed, hugging Mahad.

The said male sighed. "Alright, alright. Before you leave, could you give me an up to date on the castle goings on?"

And for half in hour, Marlin explained about a lot of important, and sometimes unimportant things.

One of the important thigns was that the Shadow King would arrive later that evening at the palace.

When Marlin finally left after prying some more Rock Candy from Mahad, he left using his magic, Mahad sighed. "I keep forgetting how tiresome that guy is."  
Mahad then went out of his room, smiling when he saw Ryou in his usual spot in the kitchen, by the window.  
He went over and held out the letter. Ryou blinked at it and looked up at Mahad confused.

"A friend gave it to me. He said it was for you from someone named, Bakura, I think?" Mahad was surprised at Ryou's reaction. His eyes lit up like newly cute and polished diamonds, and he quickly took the letter and opened it.

Mahad left Ryou to his letter.

This is what it said.

"Snow,

It's been awhile since I wrote.  
But, my parents have passed away only a few months ago.  
And I had to get ready for my coronation, and try to get things straightened out in the kingdom. I really wish I had a sibling to dump this on so I could've come get!

But I'll be coming soon, in fact, I might get there a day after or before I get there.  
Either ways, I just wanted to try and give you a heads up, I don't want you crying and whining about how you missed me like a little girl. Talking of such things, I hope you've been doing your best to not cry, and stand up for yourself.

I'll keep this letter short, but I do have a question to ask you when I get there. Meet me at the willow in the gardens at midnight on the night I arrive.

You better be there. This is important.  
Bakura."

When Ryou had first started reading, and heard that he was coming back, his heart leaped with joy. But when he read about the letter getting only one day early or late, he paled, he almost fainted when he read the last part.

He raced inside, calling "Mahad! Mahad I need help!" The said magician came running from his room. "What's wrong?"  
Mahad took in the boy's ashen colored face and frightened eyes. "I- Bakura... I need to get to the castle, before midnight."

It took a few minutes of explaining for Ryou to make sense, but once Mahad understood, he refused to let the boy go back.

"B-but, why?!" Ryou demanded, flinching away when Mahad reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mahad sighed.  
"Because, this could be a trap. Vivian knows about your friendship with him, doesn't she?"  
Ryou bit his lip, thinking back to when Vivian talked to him, disguised as that old woman. He clenched his eyes shut and nodded solemnly.  
"But..."

Ryou looked up hopefully. "I'll tell my brother. If your friend is truly there, he'll tell him about you, if he had not been informed already." Ryou sighed. "Please, hurry. I-I want to see him again so badly... but I don't want him to be left alone with no answers."  
Mahad nodded and two headed to his room. Once Ryou was sitting on the bed, Mahad began to try and contact Marlin.

* * *

Bakura stood in the throne room, he would've preferred to head out and search for Ryou, but he guessed the said boy was probably racing down the halls right now.

He waited a five minutes longer....

Two more minutes... "Where the hell-" He started, but then the doors began to open, he excitedly(it didn't show on his face though) turned to the door.

He hid his disappointment when Queen Vivian came in, wearing a very flirtatious(and ugly) smile.  
"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting you, my dear Bakura, but I'm sorry I took so long."  
Bakura bowed his head politely as she curtsied. Evil thoughts of what he could to torture her ran through his head as she stood up straight.  
"I'm afraid you'll be having me all to yourself during your stay here, Bakura."  
Oh, he wanted to slap that smile off her face so badly- wait, what was that?

"Excuse me?" Bakura asked aloud. Vivian smiled a(fake) sympathetic smile. "Yes, it seems just as soon as Ryou got word of your coming, he said he had some duties to deal with outside the palace. I haven't seen him since."  
Bakura was confused.  
Why would Ryou disappear as soon as he got his letter?

'Is he avoiding me?' A small voice in the back fo Bakura's head asked in worry.

"I'm sure he'll come back." Bakura replied in a clam voice. Vivian shrugged. "If you say so my lord. Now, dinner should be about ready, let us head to the dining room, shall we?" Bakura resisted the urge to grimace as she took his arm and lead him to the dining hall.

After dinner, Bakura glanced at the cloak in the room, 8:59. "Your majesty?" Vivian called.  
Bakura turned back to her, to see a (fake)look of hesitation on her face.

"Yes, what is it, your highness." Vivian pulled out a letter from her sleeve. "I found this on Ryou's desk. It's addressed to you, so I did not open it." She handed it to him. She watched his face closely as he read it.

But he did not notice.

"Bakura,

I'm afraid to say I will not be there to meet you, I have a secret affair. I'm so happy."

Bakura paused, shaking his head.  
No, this couldn't be... if he read further down, he knew he'd find words that said he was joking. He had to be!  
But a she read on, his stomach tightened as he read on.

"His name is Mahad.  
He and I have been seeing one another for at least 3 years now.  
I never wrote about him because I was always too excited about getting letters from you. I'm sorry I won't be at the willow tonight... I hope, it wasn't a question I would've had to deny.

You've been a good friend, and I'm grateful for that.  
But I have someone to take care of me, and make me happy. If you hate me, I understand. But I never felt like that towards you, of all people!

I won't be back, I'm afraid. I'm eloping to a far off kingdom.  
I would have stayed to be with you, but if I had, Vivian would've never let me leave the palace without guards again!  
Take care, and I hope you find someone else.

Ryou."

Bakura sighed and folded the letter, putting it away in his cloak. Vivian blinked innocently. "Is everything alright?"  
The king shook his head, his eyes were hidden beneath silver locks.  
"I need to be by myself for a little bit. Forgive me, I shall head to the gardens for a few hours, then to my quarters."  
Vivian nodded, ad if she understood he was in pain. "Very well, goodnight, Bakura."

Once the king was out of site, she smirked. "So, how did it go?" a voice asked.

She turned to the new arrival. "It went rather well, actully. Did they try to contact you after he read the letter?"  
The person nodded, steping out of the shadows.

It was Marlin!

He nodded, a tired and sad look on his face.  
"I told them I would 'relay' the boy's message. I was to tell Bakura to meet him in the forest. I was to give the shadow king directions so he would know the way."  
Vivian closed her eyes in thought for a few minutes, then chuckled. "This will fit perfectly into my plans. When was Bakura to meet him?"

"As soon as he was able. I told the fools I would notify them as soon as Bakura left." Vivian nodded and stood up. "Very well. You have done well, slave. Your freedom may come to you yet." She stroked a locket she had around her neck, Marlin froze in fear.  
"Don't worry. No harm shall come to your little friend, as long as you obey me." She cooed, moving over and gently moved her hand over his cheek. He forced himself to relax, knowing if he showed any sign of disgust, her captive may die.

Vivian then left, and Marlin fell to the floor. ' Ryou... Brother... forgive me. But I must protect Tea.'

He clenched his eyes shut as he remembered what happened.

**-Flash Back-  
**

**Marlin chuckled as he finished his spat with Mahad.  
He nibbled happily at his rock candy as Tea came in.  
"So? Did you give to him?" Marlin glared. "Of coarse I did." Then his famous smirk came onto his lips. "Now, did you get those pastries I asked for?" Tea nodded and placed them on the desk, she then noticed the rock candy.  
"Hey! What's the point of me getting you pastries if you munch on candy?!"  
Marlin chuckled. "I always make Mahad give me this delicious sugary goodness when I chat with him."**_**what**_** letter, my dear?"  
Tea and Marlin slowly turned to see Vivian standing in the door way, smirking. "Y-your majesty!" Tea squeaked.  
"So, this is how you repay me for letting you be my personal servant? Going behind my back and conversing with my enemies? I'm disappointed in you, Tea." Vivian sneered.**

Tea huffed and turned up her nose. "Whatever. As long as Ryou gets the letter."

"As long as Ryou gets

Tea puffed up her chest, and before Marlin could stop her, she did the unthinkable.

"Who's the real enemy?! Why do you hate Ryou so much!? What has he ever done to you that you need to punish him, and try to kill him as well as my friends!?"  
Vivian looked livid, Marlin stood up, rock candy forgotten on the bed.  
"Please, she didn't mean that, your highness. Don't hurt her." He beseeched, as Tea's face paled as she realized who she just yelled at.

"I will not hurt her... but I will punish you both." Vivian smirked and pulled out a gold locket from her sleeve.  
"I think this will do quite nicely."

Marlin could only watch in horror as Tea was sucked into the locket, and listen to her screams of fear.  
Vivian then glared at him and put the necklace around her neck. "Now, you are going to listen to, and do everything I tell you to. That is, if you don't want poor little Tea to be harmed."  
Marlin glared at Vivian, and the witch moved her hand threateningly close to the locket.  
Seeing this, he immediately knelt and bowed his head. "Yes, your majesty. Your wish is my command."

Vivian nodded in approval. "Now, this is your first task..."

**-End of flash back-  
**

Marlin growled and and shook his head. "Damn it all to hell." He flinched when eh heard a scream of pure agony come from down the halls. He rose and wlaked down the halls, seeign servants mvoe towards the noise. He quickly stopped them.

"Leave it alone. It's nothing to worry about. I will send for you to clean up the Shadow King's room later."  
The servants didn't dare disobey Marlin's words, with that serious look on his face, at least.  
As soon as the servants left, Marlin sat down on the floor, facing the Shadow King's room, hearing things being thrown and broken within.  
"Forgive me... please forgive me..." He whispered, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

* * *

Bakura sobbed as he sank to his knees, cradeling his bleeding hand as his heart bled in a very different, and more painful way.

His room was a mess.  
Anything that could shatter had been shattered, drapes were torn(some of the clothes he wore were torn too), and the tables wer turned over.

Bakura's hand had been cut by a shard of glass that had flew back at him from the vase he'd thrown.  
He felt hot, wet tears run down his face as he glared at the floor.

He had loved that boy... he had loved him so much. And now _**this**_!  
"Why?! Why did this have to happen!? I loved Ryou more then this Mahad ever could!" Bakura hissed, eyes narrowing to slits. He smirked. "Then again, wasn't I the one that never said anything? Wasn't I the one that never gave Ryou even a hint of how I felt?"  
He chuckled and licked at the blood. "Maybe I should have known... maybe I misread his letters... I thoguht he cared about em more then 'just a friend'."  
Bakura remembered the nights he would read the letters Ryou wrote to him, must of those nights he'd been on a ship or couldn't sleep.  
They all had some sort of way of saying Ryou cared for him. Bakura knew he was shy about such things, so he figured Ryou was trying to conceal it.

Bakur'as favorite letters were the ones where Ryou made jokes about Marrying, his favorite was one that said.

"I'm afraid I'm too old to marry today. I feel like a soul trapped inside a gilded cage, my body is tired, and I yearn for times long past. Too old, too old. Maybe tomorrow I shall be turned back into a boy, but for now, I am too old."

Bakura remembered those times, he would laugh a little and write in his reply:

"When you are just right to marry, tell me. Are you old, or young, or happy enough to marry today?"

The shadow king growled and winced as he tried to move his injured hand in the bleeding area, near his wrist.  
"I'll have to get this cleaned up." Bakura almost decided not to, he almost let it bleed, hoping it would be enough to kill him. But, he did not wish to die... yet. "I will find Ryou... I will refuse to die till I meet this Mahad, and see if he's worthy of having my heart."  
Bakura sighed and stood, he needed to get his hand wrapped up and his room cleaned.

He opened the door and raised a brow when he saw the healer sitting against the wall face his room. "What are you doing?"  
Bakura asked coldly. Marlin opened his eyes and looked up at him before standing. "I'm sorry. I just thoguht you may need some medical assistance after you were finished." Bakura glared but nodded.

Marlin lead the man to his healing room. He offered to heal Bakura's hand, but the King refused to let Marlin touch him, so he wrapped it himself(he was used to cleaning and wrapping his own cuts and bruised).

As Bakura stood to leave, Marlin's voice called out, "Shadow King... Don't trust Vivian... or anything she has or will hand to you." The Shadow King turned to him, giving him a glare. "What do you mean?"

But Marlin shook his head and bowed. "I am sorry... I cannot relay nay more information without being in jeopardy of losing a friend of mine..." Bakura left, unanswered questions running through his head as he headed to the gardens.  
He needed to think.

* * *

The next day, around the late evening, Ryou sat in front of the cottage with Seto.  
The ex-prince was sewing up Seto's shirt, which had been torn earlier that day.  
Chaos poked his head out the door as Ryou handed the finished clothing back to Seto.  
"Hey, come on you two! Time for dinner, and afterwards we're gonna go into the living room."

After they had said dinner, which was very animated with talk and laughter, they headed ot the living room where Chaos sat down at the piano, and began to play a waltz.

Mahad and Mana were almost immediately dancing around the room, smiling and laughing as they both goofed on steps a lot.

Ryou dragged Joey into it as well, while Seto lead Yugi out for a turn about the room.  
Yami sat on the couch to watch for a bit.

As the night continued, they somehow got into singing silly songs about girls, whiskey, and anything that was funny enough to make people giggle and laugh.  
Chaos and Mahad traded places from time to time so the chaos magician could dance with Yami and/or Ryou.

The last dance was hilarious, courtesy of Mana.  
She had been doing a little more complicated dance with Ryou(Who knew many dances from being royalty), when she tripped over Joey's foot, tumbled backwards to the floor(Ryou let go), and caused Seto to trip, taking himself and Yugi and Yami to the floor while Ryou simply stood in the middle of this, looking very confused.

Chaos and Mahad, who had been playing a duet, looked at this scenario, and instantly began laughing and hooting.  
By the time it was over and everyone was on their feet again, Mahad and Chaos' sides were hurting badly and they had tears in their eyes.

As they all headed up to bed, Yugi and Mana hugged everyone they could, saying they loved it and wanted to do it again.  
Ryou stayed up for a bit, sitting at his window and watching the stars, wondering if Bakura was staring at the same stars he was... and if he was alright, and how different he was then when they were young.

He remembered reading about Bakura getting a dark tan and a scar. When he had written about that, Ryou's reaction had been, "What happened?!"  
Bakura had written back about being attack by a assassin, and that Ryou didn't need to worry, he had written:

"I'm not fucking crippled! I was more worried about my favorite red and gold robe I had gotten from our trip to Egypt. I didn't mind it on the red parts, cause it hid quite nicely, but do you KNOW how hard it was to get the freaking blood off the gold parts?!"  
Ryou remembered how he had laughed and giggled about this part and had written:  
"I never knew you'd care so much about clothes."  
Bakura had replied:  
"I don't care. It's just I LIKE this particular one! I think you'd like it."  
Ryou remembered so much... and he loved every single memory.  
He loved the male that wrote those letters so much. He had helped him so much.

When Ryou had been forced into working as a servant, there were times where he'd been ready to just lay down and die. But Bakura was always there. He always wrote back. And those letters had kept Ryou going. He loved Bakura so much...

Ryou sighed and laid down in bed, closing his eyes to sleep. "Bakura... please come soon..."

* * *

Bakura sighed as he sat under the willow.

He didn't usually act like this.

He didn't even do this when his parents died... he had cried, yes, but he hadn't felt an ache in his chest like now... and he hadn't felt betrayed and heart broken.

He had loved that cry baby.  
And Bakura would have said it aloud, screamed it to the world, if it would make Ryou come back... but he knew it wouldn't, which made him hurt even more.  
"What was I expecting?" He asked himself stubbornly, glaring up at the sky through the branches of the willow.  
"That he would run into my arms and say he loved me too? That he'd actually feel like that after we've been seperated for so long?!"  
He shook his head and covered the scarred side of his face with his hand.

But even as he said these things, he felt his heart ache and burn more. He also felt cold... a small ball of ice in his stomach.

Bakura sighed and leaned back, a scowl on his face as he welcomed that ice inside, feeling it begin to seep into his very core.  
"I was a fool." He whispered, looking up at the waning crescent moon.

"I will never love like that again."

* * *

"He will be at the meeting place within a few hours, I'd say about 4 o'clock." Marlin informed Mahad and Ryou, who were sitting on the purple spellcaster's bed. Ryou's face lit up like a beacon, "thank you, Marlin! You've been such a great help!"  
The said magician hid a look of guilt as he smiled. "It's nothing."

He then left. Mahad blinked in confusion at this, and Ryou noticed.  
"What's wrong, Mahad?" Said magician turned to Ryou, a frown on his face. "Marlin... didn't ask for rock candy. He always nags me for it."  
Ryou shrugged, and smiled. "I'm sure he's fine. Now, I'm gonna go clean up. Don't want to look like a kitchen servant when I go see Bakura..."  
Mahad smiled a little as he watched Ryou excitedly run out of his room.

He sighed and stood, walking out into the living room to see Chaos sitting at the piano.  
The black haired magician turned to Mahad, worry in his eyes. "Are you sure we should let Ryou go alone? What if... it's a trap?"  
Mahad sat down on the couch. "I'm sending a messenger to watch him. He won't notice it, so if it is a trap, which I dearly hope it's not, I'll be bale to see what's happening."

Chaos nodded slowly and watched as Mahad sighed, looking very old and worn. "I wish it wasn't like this... we even have to beware his friend..."  
The magician of Chaos stood and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know. But there's nothing else we can do." He sat down beside Mahad and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning the male against him. Mahad smiled and snuggled into the warmth, he knew Chaos didn't normally do this if he could help it.

He was being given a very special gift, and he was going to cherish it.

* * *

Bakura sat under the willow, in the garden again.  
He would be leaving within the hour. He needed to head back home, to his castle... he couldn't stay here, where there were memories.  
That ice that had began forming in him had began growing quicker, and wonderfully more numbing.

But memories, sunlight, and smiles...  
They made it hurt, made him feel things, other then numb.  
He needed to get away, quickly.

"Your majesty?" Bakura opened his eyes, glaring with cold eyes at Mariku, his most trusted(If not psychopathic), servant and friend.  
His skin was darkly tanned, his sand blond hair was spiked up(which reminded Bakura of a pineapple), his eyes were violet grey, and he almost always had a smirk on his face.  
He let his eyes soften a little and sighed. "Yes?"

Mariku blinked at his friend's face. "We are ready to leave." The broken hearted Shadow King nodded. "Alright, Mariku."

He stood and made to follow his friend, when the said man rested a hand on his shoulder. "Is there something you need to talk about?" Bakura glared at the male. "What's got you all concerned?"  
Mariku smirked. "Mainly the fact that your room looked like a pack of dancing gorillas were practicing in there?"  
Bakura continued to walk, brushing the hand away.

"When we get home, in private."

* * *

Ryou sighed as Mahad's teleportation spell worked. He smiled when he saw the castle in the distance.  
He looked up at the sky, seeing heavy storm clouds were approaching the area. 'Maybe I'll see if Bakura will stay with me at the cottage...' He thought to himself with a smile.

Ryou looked around, seeing no one, or anything except the woods and a few birds... including one blue bird, which looked at him a little bit, then twittered and flew into a higher branch.

Ryou shook his head and scanned the area for any signs of someone coming.

He was just focusing on something that was moving out of the castle, when a deep voice asked, "Looking for something?"  
Ryou quickly turned around, and he gasped in surprise and happiness when he caught familiar white hair, followed by that smirk older male liked to wear on his lips.

"Bakura!" Ryou ran over and hugged Bakura tightly, earning the same treatment. "Hello, Snow White."  
The said prince pulled away from him and smiled like a child that was just given his heart's greatest desire for Christmas.  
"I'm so glad you came! I was worried you'd be upset about me not being there to meet you under the willow."  
Bakura shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter. We're together now, and that's what counts." Ryou smiled and nodded. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Bakura hesitated for a moment.  
Ryou guessed what he was about to ask was probably embarrassing for him, Bakura was like that about things, mostly to do with compliments, encouraging words, and mainly anything that wasn't blunt and not to do with emotions, positive ones that is.

Then the tanned male pulled out a beautiful red apple.  
Ryou blinked. Bakura growled in annoyance when the boy opened his mouth to speak.  
"I know your going to ask what's with the stupid fruit, but just so you know, I was not gonna ask with a ring!"  
The boy closed his mouth and frowned, watching as Bakura sighed.  
"Sorry, but this fruit is special... It was given to me as a gift from a royal across the ocean... That's half the reason why it hasn't rotten, I guess." Bakura grumbled. "They said there was some crap about the fruit bringing blessing to two lovers..."

Ryou looked up at Bakura, and watched as he smiled softly at him. "Ryou, I need to ask you right now..." He blushed, looking at the ground as he finally asked, "Will you be my lover? Will you share the apple with me?"

Snow White blushed, and smiled. "Of coarse Bakura." He said, leaning into Bakura's face.  
But the elder smiled and stopped him, instead he held the apple out to the boy.

"Eat a bit of the apple first. The stupid thing works if you eat it before sharing your first kiss or something."

The blue bird slowly watched this, it stared at Bakura as Ryou took the apple, and went to bite it.

The little bird squaked at the evil smirk on the man's face as Ryou closed his eyes, opening his mouth wide.  
It flew down, trying to reach Ryou before he could eat it.  
Bakura glared at the rodent.

"No! Don't!" Mahad's voice screamed just as Ryou bit into the tender peel of the apple.

A crack of thunder, quickly followed by lightning rang through the air.

Everything happened in one second.  
But to Ryou, as he opened his eyes,  
with slight horror coming to his face when he saw the site before him,  
it felt like an eternity.

First came the blood and feathers.

Followed quickly by a little, blue, body of a bird with a wing missing falling to the ground.

Then those eyes.

Ryou realized in that instant that he had never looked into Bakura's eyes. They were grey, and filled with satisfaction and evil.

He saw the man's hair turn black, and his body grow smaller, and more slender, like a females.

Red lips smirking, a triumphant laugh.

Another lightening flash, and rain began to pour down like heaven was crying.

As the instant ended, Ryou felt his throat clog, he couldn't breath!

A second later, he felt exhausted, and his body involuntarily began falling...

"RYOU!!!!!!!!!" A desperate scream reached his ears from the bird that lay on the ground in pain.

* * *

The instant Mahad screamed out in fury and pain, everyone was in the living room.

Mahad was in Chaos's arms, cradling his arm and sobbing. "Ryou... I let it happen again....He's been hurt again. You have to get to him... Chaos, please!" The said magician handed Mahad to Mana and Yugi.  
"Take him to his room and let him rest. Seto, Yami, Joey, your coming with me."

Chaos' rod appeared in his hand and he banged it against the ground, and the scene around him and his chosen companions changed.  
They were in the clearing at the edge of the forest. Vivian gasped whens he saw Chaos.

The said magician's tunic and leggings changed, and turned into a black, skin tight leather shirt and pants.  
His arms, legs, and chest were covered in black leather straps and buckles.  
His skin turned blue, and black markings appeared on his face, and his eyes glowed a yellow color and were red with fury. "You'll pay with your life for what you have done, Vivian!" Choas roared, lunging at her with black magic crackling and glowing in his hands and rod.

Vivian was too quick. She dashed off into the woods, hiding in the cover of the tree tops.  
He ran after her, deaf to the sounds of Yami and Joey's voices as Seto followed him.

The two males followed the one woman through the woods, dodging brush and dead wood to keep on her tail.  
Seto recognized the path the woman was taking, and followed her into.

It was a mountain path, there were small precipices and rock walls there, along with a narrow, winding trail called the "Vultures Pass". So called, for the many vultures that made their nests in the dead trees in that area.

It was getting windy, and Seto almost called to Chaos to tell him the storm would be too much.  
But he saw the look of pure anger and fury, and knew his words would not be heard nor heeded.

They were catching up, she was slowing down, mainly because she was trying to climb up a hill of loose rubble and rocks.  
But mostly, it was because she wasn't use to running from her enemies.

She had used all her magic. She couldn't use anymore spells for a good few more minutes.  
But as she looked up and saw boulder sup ahead, she smirked. 'I don't need magic to crush them.'

Vivian raced forwards, trying to get up to the huge rocks, which were dangerously close to falling.  
She scrambled up onto the top of the hill and began pushing against the boulders.

It groaned in protest, but did not fall.

Chaos growled when he saw her do this and raised his rod just as the boulder moved down towards them. "Chaos scepter blast!!!"

A loud crashing noise could be heard as rock flew everywhere.

Vivian screamed in rage as Chaos jumped up to the top of the hill. She smirked and began moving backwards.  
"Now, now, Chaos. You wouldn't murder one of your own fellow spellcasters, would you?" She asked, Chaos continued moving towards her in steady, long strides.

"So, do you really care so little about your precious Ryou's life?" Chaos froze.

"What?" Vivian smirked. "If you let me go. I may tell you what the antidote to cure Ryou's predicament." Chaos glared.  
"And how will I know you'll do it?" Vivian shrugged. "You'll just have to trust me, won't you?"  
Vivian and Chaos both were too caught up to notice they were only inches away from a precipice.

Seto, who had just finished climbing up the hill, saw this and called out. "What are you doing!? Get away form there!!!"

But it was too late.

Vivian screamed as she went stumbling down, her body crashing against rocks and vegetation that jutted out from the small cliff.  
Chaos knelt and looked down, to find her body laying on the ground below.

She was dead.

Chaos sat back and felt all his anger and fury give way into sadness and despair.  
She knew what could save Ryou, and now she had taken it to the grave.

Seto rested a hand on Chaos's shoulder. "Come on, we have to get back. Yami and Joey are waiting for us."  
Chaos nodded and stood.

When they got back to the forest edge, they found Yami and Joey despratly trying to wake Ryou, or at least keep him dry.  
Joey had shed off his tunic, leaving him in his brown pants and boots, so he could cover up the boy's upper half.  
While Yami was using himself as a shield over Ryou's head to keep as much rain off him as possible.

Laying on the ground a few feet away, lay the apple, it's skin already black with rot.

* * *

Chaos and Seto walked over, and the magician hit the ground with his staff again, the scene changing to Ryou's room in the cottage.  
Seto scooped Ryou up and placed his body on the bed as Joey, Yami and Chaos headed down stairs to tell them what had happened.

Later that night, Mahad and Chaos worked for hours to try and get rid of the spell.

They had found that there was a piece of the apple stuck in his throat, and had gotten it out.  
But nothing changed.

Ryou just kept sleeping.

The spell on him had sent him into a coma, and as the sun light peered through the window, signaling the start of a new day, Mahad and Chaos sat down on the bed.

It was hopeless.  
This spell had been made to never be unbound by anything except the antidote.

"That's the reason she was so weak, why she didn't just go back to the castle with magic." Chaos murmured, running a hand through his shaggy black hair.  
"She had used up all her magic to make it impossible for us to break the spell by force."  
Mahad clenched his eyes shut and growled, his hands clmapign into fists and he hit his knees in desperation.  
"Is there nothing we can do, then?!"

"Until we find the spell book with the exact spell she used, yes, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do that will awaken him." Chaos sighed and turned to Mahad, and rested a hand on one of his fists. "But we can do what we can to keep him alive and safe till then..."

Chaos and Mahad rested for the day while Mana and the others solemnly gathered the thigns they had listed down for them.  
Yugi and Mana put flowers around his bed and wove a garland and placed it on his head to replace the crown he should have worn one day.

Seto and Yami chopped wood for the winter that was just about to set in. The rain did not stop since it had started when Ryou first slept, and now ice was beginning to form, and they needed to get as much as possible.

Later that night, everyone who lived in the cottage stood(or sat beside it in both Mahad's and Mana's case) around the sleeping prince's bed.

All of them cried.

All of them shed tears.

All of them held a broken heart.

As the clock struck 12, the mages all stood infront of Ryou's bed.

Mahad stood at Ryou's right, while Chaos stood at the left, and Mana stood at the end.

They then chanted for a good 10 minutes in unison, and when they finished, Ryou's bed was transformed.  
Ryou now lay in a glass coffin. The glass shined with an unearthly glow, and was cool to the touch.  
Mahad sighed sadly and rubbed his eyes of dried tears.  
"He will now be in suspended animation. He will neither need food nor water as he sleeps now. Until the spell is broken, he shall remain like this. The coffin will ensure to that."  
Yugi asked in a slightly horse voice, "What if the coffin's lid is removed?"

Mahad smiled sadly. "We will have to redo the spell to make him frozen again, but no harm would come to him."  
Yugi sighed and looked down at Ryou's face.  
He looked so sad right now, the prince looked like he might cry at any moment.

Yugi sniffled and rubbed his nose. "well, we can't keep him in this bedroom... Or at least, be stuck somewhere with no sunlight."Mahad smiled and gently rubbed Yugi's shoulder, knowing how much the little one cared for Ryou, even as he slept. "Me and Chaos will fix the room to have plenty of windows later on, for the winter. But for now, we should all go to bed... it's been a long day. And Ryou wouldn't want us to become sick because of him."

* * *

The months passed, and winter came in as heartbreaking as the news of Vivian's death and Ryou's disappearance was when the whole kingdom heard of it.

The king was guilt and grief stricken, he had lost not only his second queen, but his only heir was missing.

Searches and proclamations were made to seek out the boy, offers of rewards sprung through out the kingdom.

Mahad made contact with Marlin, and the red magician confessed what he had done to help Vivian to keep Tea alive.  
The locket Vivian had trapped Tea in had been recovered, and Tea was alright.

Marlin searched through every book he found in Vivian's room, he had even found her secret room, but had not found the right book, only a fire place filled with ashes of the said spell book.

Apparently, she didn't want anyone to know what she'd used.

Winter was brutal, but the companions of the cottage kept warm and a little content, thanks to the magicians magic.

Many a traveler came to their home, and almost all of them had somehow stumbled upon the room where Ryou slept.

They would stumble into a room with 4 windows, one on each wall, and one large glass stained window, right behind the coffin, which told his story with very small, colorful pictures like they do in a cathedral.  
All of the other windows were a different shape and size, but they were always a moderate or large size.

Never small.  
When ever the travelers asked about him, they said it was only a doll of the missing prince.

Mana made up the story that stuck.  
Which was that she had accidentally used a wrong spell, and had conjured the angelic figure up from her dreams, while she was asleep!

This made sense both magic wise, and believable wise.  
Magic wise because such things had happened to many a spellcaster.  
Mahad even admitted to have accidentally cast an image of seeing a tiny chibi Chaos when he was young, which had stayed with him for a good few years before it went off to become a jewelery maker or something.

The story was believable wise, because all the travelers believed Ryou to be a angel or sprite in a deep sleep.  
So telling people that it was something conjured from magic was good, because they didn't dare touch it in fear of getting cursed or something.

But that's where some trouble, and something quite wonderful happend.

And whenever the travelers left, they always told about the beautiful angel laying in eternal sleep in "The Room of Many Windows".  
After hearing this, many an adventurous person went in search of the cottage, and half the time did not find it, or if they did, the magicians would find them laying in the snow exhausted and would scold them for going through so much trouble.

But no matter what they did or said, they never left without looking at the Snow White Angel.

Soon, word spread through out the kingdom the cottage resided in, which was the Shadow Mountain Kingdom.  
Where Bakura reigned as a cold, but just ruler.

The word of this "Snow White Angel" soon came to Bakura's ears.  
He had his men look for more information, and he soon had it.

Now, the worst thing about spreading words and rumors, is that they can wind up sounding totally wrong and bad, while the truth is actually pure and good.

The best he got from his men(Which was actully pretty acurrate, sorta), was that the "Snow White Angel" was a creature of great power and beauty that lay dormant in a house of warlocks and magicians, and that the Sleeping Angel's keeper was a man named Mahad.

When Bakura heard that name, the name of the lover of Ryou, he snarled and said that it was ridiculas.  
And stopped questioning it.... that is, until spring.

He got rumor again of it when he heard that the "Snow White Angel" had been moved to a forest glen near the cottage.  
And that the same Mahad would guard the entrance and would not let anyone in if he deemed them unworthy.

But the reason he went back to paying attention, was because he heard that the "Snow White Angel"s name was Snow White, just like the missing prince.

After that, Bakura had to go see the "Snow White Angel".  
He needed to know why Mahad had it, and why it's name was the same as Ryou's.

* * *

The late spring month was a beautiful time of year. Flowers were blooming, comign out of their rest to see the sun light above, and feel the wonderful things in the earth for them to drink up.

Animals were awakening, some form yearly slumbers, while others just woke up every morning to be happy about the newly come warmth.  
Some animals came out form their trees to clean themselves or to eat berries, nuts and other such things.  
As the animals did this, a few who lived near it, could see a beautiful glass case like structure resting a clearing.

Some curious young animals ran up t it to sniff and see if it was danger.

All they saw was a beautiful boy sleeping quite happily in the clear casing, while a magician, who sat as still as stone, protected it.

The magician ignored the animals, and didn't even mind as they sniffed him as well to see if he was dangerous.  
Finding none, many of the animals came and went, gazing at the mysterious, but pretty boy laying in the glass case.

Their peace was disturbed one morning when noises of horses were heard, making all of the creature who had come to say good morning to the boy in the box, scatter.

Bakura had ridden through the countryside for weeks, having found no sign of the "Snow White Angel" untill recently, when he and his guards(Including Mariku, his companion) stopped for a rest at a nearby tavern.

The inn keeper told them that the "Snow White Angel" was in a clearing about 2 days journey on horse back from his tavern.

So now here he was, standing just outside the clearing with 6 men, gazing at a gold coffin that lay in the middle of the clearing, where a figure he could not make out lay.  
But Bakura was actually gazing at the purple clad figure standing in front of the coffin more then the glass case it's self.  
Mahad held up his staff and glared.  
"What do you want here, Shadow King?" His tone was threatening, a warning to back off if he ment trouble.  
Bakura walked futher into the clearing. "I have simply come to see this so called, Sleeping Angel that my people whisper about. But who would think that you'd be here. I would've thought you would be with yoru lover. Not protecting a silly magic doll."

Bakura raised a brow at Mahad's frown of confusion.

"What do you mean, Bakura?" Mahad asked, making the king growled in annoyance at the sorceror's ignorance.  
"I'm talking about Ryou! You eloped with him didn't you?! He left me a little note about a year ago when I arrived at the palace, telling me so!"

Mahad's eyes widened at the king's words as memories rushed through his head.

'I remember! Marlin told me that Bakura had been tricked into thinking Ryou had eloped with me.'  
The magician's face went from shock, back into a glare.

He spoke in a firm voice to the king.  
"Bakura. That letter you were given to by Vivian was a lie. My brother Marlin was forced to write that letter, and Vivian gave it to you to trick you into thinking Ryou had left. But he had not done it by desire! She tried to have him killed, Bakura!"

Mariku raised a brow at these words and glanced at his friend.

Bakura's face seemed to remain cold and did not waver at Mahad's words.  
But Mariku knew better.  
The man servant remembered the night he and Bakura came home after Bakura received that letter.

He had been heart broken.

And had even cried!

Cried!

Mariku knew that Bakura had decided that day not to love anyone again.  
He had become a figure of ice.  
And though he and his lover Malik had tried to make Bakura feel better, and to not loose hope of finding someone, nothing seemed to help him.

But he knew Bakura wasn't completely ready to turn back on Ryou.

He knew Bakura still cared for that boy very much.

Mariku climbed down from his own horse and walked over to Bakura as the said king asked, "Then what has happened to Ryou? Is he safe?"  
Mahad nodded and stepped to the side, revealing the face of the figure that lay inside.

Bakura's breath stilled for a moment in his throat at the site.

A boy with beautiful white hair slept in that glass coffin, it almost looked like he was happy as his body engulfed in the morning sun. "He has been asleep, under a spell for the past year. He is safe. But will never awaken till the spell is broken... and we have no idea how that is to be done."

Bakura walked over to stand beside Mahad, and the magician let him, along with Mariku.

But when the other 5 men tried to get closer, he sent them a death glare that rivaled their King's.

Bakura gazed at Ryou sadly, his mask breaking as he saw a garland of flowers in his hair, and a content smile on his face.

He remembered how the boy would cling to him, and cry, and how he would hit him on the head and tell him to stop, and he would obey... he remembered all the letters they had given to one another... and how Ryou always told him at the end how much he wished Bakura would come home.

The Shadow King felt his fingers gently touch the cool surface of the glass.  
Bakura glared at the glass surrounding Ryou, preventing him form touching the boy's face.  
He growled and grabbed the edge of the glass. "Mariku." He growled, his arm muscles straining as he tried to lift the heavy 3 inch thick glass.  
Mariku followed, and Mahad only watched as the two pulled the glass carefully off the boy's bed.

He watched as Bakura scooped the boy up, the crown of flowers clinging to his head by only the hairs tangled to it, and sat down on the bed, cradling Ryou to his chest, like a mother would a child.

Bakura didn't cry. But he thankfully didn't feel numb either.

He felt warmth.

He felt a heart beat, in the boy's chest. "He's just asleep... like he's only resting." Bakura found himself whispering as he buried his face in the crook of the boy's pale neck, breathing in Ryou's scent.

He kissed the skin there, and moved up, kissing the prince's forehead and cheeks.

Bakura paused at Ryou's lips, watching Ryou as he breathed so quietly in the spell's sleep, that if he had not been holding the boy, and feeling his warmth, he would have truly seemed dead.  
The king sighed, hesitating for a second, before closing his eyes and stealing a small kiss form the lips of that beautiful boy.

His lips were cold at first, which surprised him, since the res tof his body was so warm and he was breathing...  
Bakura noticed htoguh, that they were getting warmer, and as he gently licked at the boy's lower lip, asking in vin for entrance, they opened and he darte dhsi tongue in.

Fingers tangled into his hair as arms wrapped around his neck.  
A lithe body leaned into him.  
He held the boy tighter.

A gasp, a sigh of relief, more gasps, running feet.

Neither of the two heard this as Bakura continued to pillage Ryou's beautiful, alive, awake, mouth.

And when they parted form each other's mouths, and Bakura looked into slightly dazed, love-filled brown eyes, he simply smiled and said,

"good morning, Snow White."

And Ryou blinked and smiled,

"good morning, Bakura."

"RYOU!!!"

The two princes looked away form each other, towards a group of 7 people who came running to them.  
"He's okay!" Yugi exclaimed happily as Mana and Chaos tackled the boy, and Bakura, onto the(a little too small) bed.

Mariku smirked and watched as his king was caught in the middle of the group hug, which he was desperately trying to get out of.  
The Egyptian sighed and rolled his eyes. "And it all ways ends with a sappy Happily-Ever-After and True-Love's-Kiss..."

* * *

Bakura and Ryou returned to Ryou's kingdom, where everyone celebrated his return to the throne.  
But seeing as Bakura found him, and the king had desperately proclaimed earlier that week who ever found Ryou would get half the kingdom, Ryou decided on an alliance.

He married Bakura a year later, after they had time to patch up what happened with Vivian and such, and all of Yrou's friend were given their most wanted stations.

Seto became the head librarian, and learned very quickly.  
Joey got to be a body guard for Ryou, so he was always close to his friend.

Yugi just settled for a quiet life with Yami in the village surrounding the palace.

The Magicians stayed in their cottage, happy where they were, but they always took time at least once a season to go see Ryou.

Bakura and Ryou were very happy together, and made sure no witches(that harm people) were allowed in the kingdom.

Ryou had the gardens in the castle(which were in frightening conditions) cleaned up, and had a willow plant beside the small pound.  
He and Bakura sat by this pound many a day to talk and enjoy each other's company when the stress of royalty tried too take it's toll.

And, like Mariku said, it always end in True Love's Kiss and Happily Ever After...

* * *

Sam: It... is... finally.... DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *echos three times*

Bakura:*Rubs ears* Ow.

Sam: *sighs* That took me like, what 2, 3 weeks to write up? For jsut one stinkin' one-shot?! This better be a good one to the people who read it after all THAT work!

Mariku: What work?

Sam: *Death Glare* Don't make me hurt you.

Mariku: What could you possibly do to me?!

Sam: *Smirks and licks lips as dirty thoguhts run through my head*

Bakura: Alright, ALRIGHT!*Echos and fades* I do not need a mental, thank you!

Mariku: *Pouts* Dang it.

Sam: *Smack* *Smack*

Mariku and Bakura: OW*Echos and fades*! What'd you do that for?

Sam: Disclaimer: **I don't own Snow White, Yugioh or disney. If I did, I'd probably rule the world! *Freakingly simillar Bakura/Seto Evil Laugh*  
**


End file.
